Rose BUD
by Blue-Eyed-Demon
Summary: This is the sequel to 'SOUL FIGHT' Is he falling for her, without even knowing it? Is there more to her than what is seen by the human eye, or rather the demon eye? HieiOC You must read my other fics first to understand this one RR Please!
1. We're Back

*~ Rose Bud~*  
  
~ Authoress' note~ Hey well first of all thank you So much for picking my Fic, trust me you'll love it anyways I want to tell you first of all that I LOVE I repeat LOVE reviews!! So PLEASE REVIEW!! Well now that, that is settled This Fic is the continuation of my other stories that you HAVE to read before you start this one and PLEASE REVIEW them too!! They are in this order:  
  
'Sapphire Eyes'  
  
'Behind Enemy Lines'  
  
'Soul Fight'  
  
There you are READ them Love them and REVIEW Them!!! BY the way I am always up for Ideas and suggestions ^_^ So review Please, have you noticed how many times I have said Review already ( 6 times) Haha So I hope you get the idea that im obsessed with them, well, anyways Enjoy the Fic!!!  
  
Oh and I don't own YYH: Looks around: yet!! I only own Ross and my other O.Cs ^_^ Enjoy!!  
  
~ Chapter 1~  
  
"Hey watch it" yelled Kuwa as he passed a bunch of student who, were in a deep conversation.  
  
"Geeze you would think they could move or something" mumbled Kuwa as he bumped into someone he looked down.  
  
"Hey shrimp wow what happened to you?" asked Kuwa looking at the fire demon, he had grown quite a bit over the summer, and now stood Kurama's height. The boys had gone their separate ways and hadn't seen each other in months.  
  
"Shut up fool" said Hiei brushing past him.  
  
"Wow what did you use miracle grow." said Kuwa he snickered.  
  
"I heard that" said Hiei walking out of sight.  
  
"Geeze you would think on the first day back, he would at least say hi" said Kuwa under his breath as he made his way in the opposite direction.  
  
- BEEP-  
  
The warning bell rang, Kuwa looked on the slip of paper in his hand and looked around, 'Ok where am I' he thought as he saw a familiar red head enter the hall.  
  
"Hey KURAMA" he yelled getting his attention as he walked over.  
  
"Hello nice to see you again" said Kurama with a smile; he had been training in Makai over the summer.  
  
"Hey uh what's your first class?" asked Kuwa comparing schedules.  
  
"Well we have first together at least" said Kurama walking with him to the correct room.  
  
"I talked to Yusuke" said Kurama as they sat in some unoccupied seats.  
  
"Oh and how is Urameshi ready for another beating" said Kuwa with a grin.  
  
"He wants us to meet him at lunch, Hiei already knows" said Kurama taking out a note book, they sat in Biology.  
  
"Alright cool, man did you see the shrimp" said Kuwa with awe, Kurama just chuckled.  
  
"Yes it tends to happen to male demons" he said as the bell beeped.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was lunch and the team shuffled into the good old dining hall, they sat a table near the door. It had been a few weeks since they had been back.  
  
"Man I hate my classes" said Kuwa with a sigh.  
  
"Well your taking freshman classes" said Yusuke snickering.  
  
"Shut up so are you" he said frowning  
  
"Anyone seen Ross?" asked Yusuke looking at the tables; they all shook their heads signifying they hadn't.  
  
-Intercom-  
  
"Hello" said a young girl on the stage of the dining room, as she patted the mic.  
  
"Hey isn't that Jess you know Ross friend" said Kuwa as they looked at the stage in interest.  
  
"Well as of you have heard Ross in the hospital" She said as the dining room erupted in chatter.  
  
"What, aw man what happened" said Yusuke getting up.  
  
"Well anyways, she just had her first knee surgery and we would like for anyone who wants to, to sign this card" she said holding up a large poster.  
  
People started to get up to get to the stage to sign.  
  
"WHY DIDN'T ANYONE TELL US" yelled Yusuke stomping over with the others behind him.  
  
He took the pen and signed the card, as he looked up to Jess.  
  
"What was the surgery for again" said Yusuke.  
  
"Well it's the first of 3 operations, on her knee to repair the damage; this one was to repair bullet damage from a previous accident." She said as people looked up.  
  
'Great so she is in there cause of me' thought Yusuke as he watched the others sign the card.  
  
"She will be back in a week or so" said Jess with a smile.  
  
"Where is she?" asked Kurama.  
  
"Oh she asked me not to say, but"  
  
"Come on PLEASE" said Kuwa with bright eyes, she smiled.  
  
"She will kill me but, alright it's Sunrise Hospital, room B201" she said smiling as she saw people write down the information.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Can you believe that Ross is in the hospital" said Kuwa as they walked down the hall.  
  
"Yeah seriously, that sucks" said Yusuke as he stopped in his tracks.  
  
"What is it Urameshi?" asked Kuwa looking back.  
  
"Let's go see her now" He said going to the door.  
  
"Hey wait she'll kill us" said Kuwa as he followed Yusuke out with the others.  
  
~ Authoress note~ I hope you Review ( that makes 7 times) and tell me what you think , anyways I have a lot of ideas in store~ 


	2. Kneed you Know?

~ Authoress' note~ Well ENJOY ^_^  
  
~ Chapter 2~  
  
The boys raced after Yusuke as he tore down the street to the hospital.  
  
"Are you sure we should be doing this?" asked Kurama.  
  
"Yes she's our friend, and besides I want to make sure she's alright" said Yusuke as he turned a corner.  
  
They stood in front of a large sign that read 'SUNRISE HOSPITAL' and entered it to see a young girl at the front desk,  
  
"May I help you?" she asked sweetly, she had baby pink hair that was in a bun her eyes a cotton candy pink shown in the sunlight, from the sun that sparkled through the window, she had on a striped outfit and she smiled sweetly to reveal pink braces.  
  
"Yes, can you tell me where B201 is" asked Kurama as she pulled out a map of the hospital and outlined the route they were to go, he thanked her and they went down the hallway as a stretcher passed them giving them a chill.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The nurse nodded and pointed to them the room they had been looking for, the crept down the hall, stopping in front of the room which had a partially closed door they heard voices.  
  
"Im fine geeze calm down" said a familiar voice that was non other that Ross.  
  
"Well I just worry is all" said Jess' voice.  
  
"Im alright I'll be home in a few days I mean"  
  
- Knock-  
  
Kurama knocked on the door, interrupting their conversation.  
  
"Come in" said Ross voice as they pushed the door to reveal themselves, they looked at her with wide eyes.  
  
She groaned "You told them didn't you" she said as Jess rose her hands in front of her face.  
  
"But they're your friends" she said with a grin.  
  
I know, but now they're going to worry just like you and I don't want them to" she said throwing a pillow over her face.  
  
"Ross" she said softly.  
  
"Don't worry about it" she said taking the pillow off her face.  
  
"But can I talk to them alone, you don't mind do you?" she asked Jess.  
  
"Oh no I need to get home anyways" she said hugging her friend.  
  
"Now be nice to the nurses tonight" said Jess jokingly, Ross smiled.  
  
"Yeah right" she said making a gun sigh and making a clicking sound, Jess left.  
  
"Come on sit down" she said motioning to some chairs, they sat in silence.  
  
There in front of then was Ross, her right leg elevated in a sling, her right side closest to them , she wore a blue hospital robe and a white blanket covered the rest of her, she looked a whole lot better than before, her bruises had healed, well at least the ones visible, and she had her hair in a low clip a few hairs brushing her face, her eyes looked tired though and she was connected to an I.V that had quite a few extensions to it, she smiled warmly.  
  
" How have you been" she said sitting up more.  
  
"I think we should be asking you that question," said Kurama, Ross smiled.  
  
"Well" she said lifting her hands motioning to the machines and her knee.  
  
She sighed "I had to get an operation on my knee, so that I could work they refused to employ me unless I did so, so I got suckered into it, unfortunately this is a minor surgery compared to the ones I have to have later on." She said as a nurse walked in she changed a bag on her I.V.  
  
" Ross, im going to have to get your blood before you are discharged" She said softly, Ross clung to her arms.  
  
"NO WAY" She yelled as the boys looked at her, the nurse sighed.  
  
"You should have seen her when we put the I.V in" she said as she left, the boys looked at Ross.  
  
"Shut up" she said as she shook from the idea.  
  
"I HATE needles" she said making them laugh, she looked over at them.  
  
"Oh im glad you find it amusing" she said as they laughed harder.  
  
She sighed.  
  
"So uh when, are you getting discharged?" asked Kurama through a laugh.  
  
"Three days" she said as they smiled.  
  
"Great can't wait to harass you" said Yusuke with a smile.  
  
"Great." she said as they laughed some more.  
  
-Knock-  
  
"Miss im here for your physical therapy" she said as Ross frowned.  
  
"Alright" she said as she walked in to the side, Ross looked over to the boys.  
  
"I hate to tell you guys, that you have to leave but"  
  
"It's alright" said Kurama interrupting Ross as he got up, he went to her and gave her a hug.  
  
"We really should go" he said as he let go as Yusuke came and gave her a hug, Kuwa did the same.  
  
Hiei looked at her, and walked away with a nod, she smiled.  
  
"Bye" she said as the nurse came to help her out of her sling for her therapy.  
  
They shut the door, it snapped with a click as they left for home.  
  
~ Authoress note~ PLEASE REVIEW!!!! 


	3. Security Breach?

~ Authoress' note~ Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow!!  
  
~ Chapter 3~  
  
The boys sat at the table, for dinner, it had been a few days and today was chopped full of extra stress, since Yukina had decided to enroll into the human world.  
  
They spent their spare time, keeping Hiei from killing the oath.  
  
They fingered at their food, at the now full table.  
  
"What do they call this again?" asked Yukina pushing her food.  
  
"Spaghetti its good" said Yusuke as he ate another bite.  
  
Then a familiar figure shadowed the door way, they looked up and smiled Yukina jumped up and made her was over to her, they followed quickly behind her.  
  
"Ross you're alive" said one of the gang members as he did a strange hand shake with her she smiled.  
  
"Unless dead people walk" she said as she moved forward.  
  
"Did it hurt?"  
  
"What did they do?"  
  
Can I see?"  
  
"Wow, wow hold up, one question at a time. One yes it hurt a little but I WAS asleep during the operation, Two they fixed one of my tendons and Three No you may not see cause well" she said looking down at her knee brace.  
  
Ross laughed as she answered more questions, and then Yukina threw herself at Ross, making Ross lose her balance and fall to the floor.  
  
"Im glad to see you too, but uh what are you doing here?" she asked as Yukina sat up, some one handed Ross her crutches and she stood up again with some help.  
  
"I decided to go schooling here" she said with a smile Ross grinned the famous Son grin and rubbed the back of her neck.  
  
"That's uh great" Ross wore a black V-Neck tee-shirt, with baggy army green caprice, that tided at the bottom right bellow her knees, her right knee though had a dark blue brace that and that also bandaged tightly. She wore her combat boots, and open fingered gloves. Her hair was in two low curly pig tails that ended a little bellow her shoulders.  
  
"Anyways" she said sitting, at a near by table to rest.  
  
"IM STARVING MAN HOSPITAL FOOD SUCKS" she said filling up a plate and stuffing it in her face.  
  
Everyone around her sweat dropped.  
  
She looked to see the rest of the team, "HEY WHAT'S UP" she yelled her mouth full as she lifted a hand and began to stuff her face again.  
  
"Man that food must have been pretty bad" said Yusuke watching her eat, with a sweat drop.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So I see you're alive" said Koenma as he tapped his foot at the seated Ross.  
  
"Yeah" she said annoyed.  
  
"Well, I don't know how you did it but you slipped out of sight, so this time" he said waking closer.  
  
"Don't even think about it" she said plainly as he stopped in his tracks.  
  
"You didn't even let me finish" he said as he pouted.  
  
"Alright fine what?" she asked as he became all smiled.  
  
"We have decided to let you have a little less security" he said as she looked at him dumbfounded.  
  
"Uh why may I ask?" she asked.  
  
"Simple, you had the chance to disappear during that little breach in security, but you didn't so that shows you are responsible" he said making her anime fall.  
  
'Alright then" she said getting up.  
  
"Thanks a lot" she said leaving the room , to a wide eyes Koenma.  
  
"You didn't let me finish" he said in a little voice as the door shut.  
  
~ Authoress' note~ WHAT DO YOU THINK??? I know it's slow but REVIEW I need some Ideas for the beginning!! ^_^ Then it will get really good! 


	4. All Grown Up?

~ Chapter 4~  
  
It had been a few months since Ross had come back, making it mid November. They had not seen Ross once since this year had started and began to wonder.  
  
They walked side by side in the hall passing a group of gossiping girls; Kwa drooled as Hiei looked at him in disgust.  
  
'How can he find these humans attractive, I guess since he is one it makes sense, He better not get any ideas" he thought as they turned a corner.  
  
"Man" said Yusuke sticking his hands in his pockets.  
  
"This place blows, nothing ever happens" he said looking up at the ceiling.  
  
"Hn"  
  
- Intercom-  
  
- "Students there will be, high school representatives in the cafeteria today for the upcoming sophomores, thank you-  
  
"Great" said Yusuke they turned a corner to bump be bombarded by a crowd, they went to the side.  
  
"Geeze you ever heard of manners" said Yusuke as he watched them pass by, and the cause of commotion lay in the center, it was Ross.  
  
They gasped at the site, Ross looked amazing she wore her hair in a high messy bun curls falling at the sides, she had a few loose strands hidden behind her ears, her face looked more mature her eyes vibrant and full of life, her features marked by the paleness of her face, she wore a pair of semi loose jeans light blue jeans, that had an obvious brace under her right, a semi tight light gray tee-shirt , that showed off the curves that she had received obviously from the break along with a few inches to her height which topped her off at 5'5 , the necklace hidden underneath. She passed them without a glance; they followed in need of some answers on her transformation.  
  
She walked her eyes fixed on a stack of papers in her hand, she took a pen out and began to make marks here and there, she handed a stack of them to a group as they left, she handed out individual sheets after looking over them a second time to the remaining people.  
  
She was now left with just a girl, a few inches taller than her by her side, she had black straight hair that lay at her shoulders, her eyes a sparkling emerald green, she wore a dark blue jean skirt that went to her knees and a sky blue button up quarter sleeve, she walked at a faster pace to catch up with Ross. The boys did the same.  
  
"Alright" started the girl now by Ross' side.  
  
"You have a meeting with the principal at 5 , your tutoring Ben at 6:30 and will be able to catch the metro to work at 7:30, your night classes don't start till 10:00" she finished giving Ross a list of times."  
  
"Alright," She started while she turned a sharp corner.  
  
"May I ask what the meeting with the principal is about?" she asked as she entered a room, the boys stopped unseen at the entrance, out of site.  
  
"It's about your plan on where your transferring to next year" she said reading it out of a large green book, she handed it to Ross, as she over looked it.  
  
"Ok Thanks a lot Rachel" She said giving the girl a famous Son smile.  
  
"Anytime oh" Rachel stopped from leaving out the door and spun around.  
  
"You have a doctor's appointment about your knee and blood work tomorrow at 3, don't worry, I already got you an excuse pass" she said smiling sweetly.  
  
"Now what would I do without you?" asked Ross with a chuckle, Rachel waved goodbye as she left threw the door out of site.  
  
Ross sighed as she threw her bag off and began to lift her pant leg, until  
  
-Knock-  
  
She looked up already knowing who it was, "you guys can come in" She said looking up as she began to undo her knee brace.  
  
" Uh hey" said Yusuke as they entered.  
  
"Hey, what's up?" she asked as they all walked in.  
  
"Maybe we should be asking you that, what happened to you?" asked Yusuke with a awed expression.  
  
She looked Up "I grew up, it tends to happen" She said standing up on her now free leg, she went to a desk and pulled out a package of bandages.  
  
"Yeah but what's with the new style I mean you know baggy clothes and stuff" said Yusuke looking at her as she smiled.  
  
"Well people change, lets just say I didn't have much of a choice, it was either me or my clothes, they said I was a bad influence they were about to make uniforms, but I said I would change instead, besides it was time for a change" she said unwrapping her knee, to reveal a small scare, It still looked mangled but it wasn't as dark with bruise as before, though it was swollen.  
  
"Ow" said Yusuke looking at it.  
  
"Huh, oh yeah well it doesn't hurt that much anymore, my next operation is in a year or so, though I don't think I am going to because I just don't have the money for another, im sure it will be fine" she said tightening up the bandages.  
  
"WHAT you gotta be kidding me that thing looks terrible, you're getting the operation and that's final" said Yusuke crossing his arms.  
  
"You come up with the money and I'll think about it besides it's not as bad as it looks, and I the operation is really complicated and long, I'll probably be in more pain then, than I am now" she said readjusting her brace.  
  
"You know that's not wise" said Kurama eyeing her.  
  
"Yeah well, nothing I do ever is, anyways" she said getting up.  
  
"I've got an appointment with a high school interviewer" she said as she smiled.  
  
" They say I have potential" she said looking at them.  
  
"Please Ross your one of the smartest kids in this place" said a voice from the door, she looked over it was Don.  
  
"Oh shut up you monkey your smarter than me" She said walking over.  
  
"Well I said ONE of the smartest" he said taking her hand pulling her halfway down the hall.  
  
"Come on we're going to be late for the interview" he said as she waved goodbye and was pulled out of site.  
  
~ Well I woke up this morning with a bunch of brilliant Ideas, don't worry Just Review and I might be nice and update soon ^_^ so REVIEW!!!~ 


	5. Uh Studying

~ Chapter 5~  
  
It was about 7 o'clock and the boys were with Keiko, Yukina and Botan as they walked down the hall to dinner,  
  
"So what do you mean she changed?" asked Yukina confused.  
  
"I don't know there something different about her, and im not just talking about the outside either it's like she has a purer presence" said Kuwa as Hiei looked at him.  
  
"HN, and how would you know, you've mistaken a mouse for a monster before" said Hiei.  
  
"Hey shut up shrimp" said Kuwa raising a fist to intimidate him thought it didn't.  
  
"HN you couldn't scare Barney"  
  
"Hey why you"  
  
"Can you two please" said Kurama interrupting the feud.  
  
"Hey there she is" said Yukina as she saw Ross, enter the library.  
  
"Come on" said Kekio as she pulled Yusuke to the library door.  
  
"Wow she does seem different" said Botan as she watched Ross greet a young guy and sit down taking books out of her bag.  
  
"Yeah she seems to be dating" said Kuwa, making them glare at him.  
  
"Yeah right, remember she's tutoring now" said Yusuke.  
  
"O"  
  
They entered the room silently and slipped in near her.  
  
"See Ben now subtract the 8 and"  
  
"Right, I see you get 7 alright," he said looking over at her as she leaned over, he smiled.  
  
"Right, see now you just do the same formula with" but she was stopped by his lips coming at hers.  
  
"O"  
  
She moved away, "Uh what are you doing?" she asked looking at him oddly.  
  
The gang sat there gawking, "Is he nuts?" said Kuwa as Kurama and Yusuke nodded.  
  
He looked at her with a grin "Trying to kiss you what does it look like" he said as she began to pack up your stuff.  
  
"I gotta go" she said as she blushed slightly and ears turning pink.  
  
"What, hey were studying" he said as she packed up her books.  
  
"No you're studying my lips, I have more important things to do" she said zipping up her bag.  
  
"You know you're a very attractive girl, why don't we go out or something get to know each other" he said as she gave him a not-in-a-million-years look, and she turned around to leave and saw the angry faces pf Kurama Yusuke and Kuwa.  
  
"She said leave dip weed" said Kuwa walking closer.  
  
"Geeze alright" he said getting up and looking back.  
  
"I guess the rumors are true you're a prude, a never been kissed girl." he said as she crossed her arms.  
  
"Yeah that's right, that's one rumor I won't deny and if you gotta a problem with it than take it up with my fist" she said raising it, he looked at her with a yeah-right expression.  
  
"Ha you please don't make me laugh" he said chuckling.  
  
"Huh looks can be deceiving, that's one lesson I can't tutor you in" she said as frown and left the Library, she turned to look at the group who looked at her with open mouths.  
  
She frowned "Don't even say it" she said passing them, Yusuke laughed.  
  
"You mean you're a prude" he said as he saw her turn around.  
  
"I don't like that name, but if you mean that I I've never been kissed than yeah" she said turning her back and walking further.  
  
Hiei raised an eyebrow  
  
"Never would have guessed" said Yusuke racing to catch up with her as wellas the others.  
  
"Yeah I mean with your personality you meet new people everyday but you've never"  
  
"Shut up ok I don't date, that's the end of it" said Ross interrupting Kuwa from his analysis.  
  
"Alright geeze" he said as he saw her stop in the middle of the hall.  
  
Kurama looked at her.  
  
"What?" he asked as she stiffened.  
  
"Huh oh nothing" she said walking further.  
  
'What the hell was that, it felt weird and distant but had a huge energy' she thought as she entered the Dining Hall.  
  
Hiei looked around  
  
'I could have sworn I felt something' he thought as he entered the Dining hall with the others.  
  
~ So what do you think???~ 


	6. Unanswered Questions

~ Chapter 6~  
  
" SO what are you going to do about transferring next year" asked Kurama as he watched her play with her food, " Huh oh I haven't decided the military maybe" She said as they looked at her with wild expressions.  
  
"But wait you were beaten at that camp thing why would you wanna go back" he said as she looked up with one eye.  
  
"I don't, trust me that's the last place I wanna go, But" she said still fingering her food.  
  
"What about the kids there, they don't deserve it either" she said as they looked at her.  
  
"Im not a mother Theresa but I have limited options, I don't have much choice and besides I wouldn't be there anyways I would be across the country in a different base" She said as they looked at her.  
  
"I don't know alright" She said standing up from where she was sitting.  
  
"I gotta go I have to work" she said as she walked away, after they nodded.  
  
"Ok. any one else think that was weird" said Yusuke.  
  
"Yeah it's like she's making the decision all by herself, don't her parents have anything today about it?" asked Keiko as they looked at her.  
  
"Well she doesn't have parents" said Yusuke as she blushed.  
  
"Oh, that's terrible" she said as Yukina looked around the table.  
  
"What are you talking about" she said as they looked at her.  
  
"What do you mean honey" said Kuwa making Hiei fume and Yukina giggle.  
  
"I Mean she has parents, they're really nice too" she said making them look at her with wide eyes.  
  
"Really/" asked Yusuke in shock.  
  
"Well at least when I met them, well her dad is at least I didn't meet her mother" she said as they looked at her.  
  
"Come to think about it Koenma did say she ran away, but why would she lie about it/" asked Kurama as they thought.  
  
"I don't know, but it's our job to solve it" said Yusuke getting up.  
  
"To Koenma" he said as they looked at each other and followed him in question.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Come Koenma you can tell us" said Yusuke as Koenma looked at her file.  
  
"Im sorry but it's against the rules to share her information without her consent I already had to sneak it past my father," he said looking at the file.  
  
"Sir can't you make this one exception" said Botan pleading.  
  
"Well" he said looking at the father.  
  
"I can tell you a few things that shouldn't do any harm, let's see father Goku, well he is known all around he has saved the world count less times, a real good doer, come to think of it he has the cleanest file I've ever seen , along with her brothers Gohan and Gotein , who have also saved the world several times as well with her best friend Trunks." He said flipping through the papers as the team looked at him shocked their mouths wide open.  
  
"There isn't anything about her mother in here though" he said coling the file, they still looked shocked.  
  
"Are you sure you have the right file, I mean she doesn't sound like them at all" said Yusuke, as Koenma shook his head.  
  
"NO im sure this is hers, Rossalynn Son" he said reading the label they nodded.  
  
"Well she never did go with the crowd" said Koenma jumping down from the chair ( He was in toddler form).  
  
"Ok well" said Yusuke at a loss of words.  
  
"The only way you're going to find out anything else is to ask her" said Koenma as they got up.  
  
"Thank you sir" said Botan bowing as they left.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ross ran down the street, as she almost got hit by several cars.  
  
"Damnit im late again" she said as she entered the school and ran up the stairs to her night class.  
  
"Sorry im late you guy" But she stopped talking as she saw Hiei, Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwa staring at her.  
  
"Hey I didn't know you took night classes" said Yusuke with a smile.  
  
"Uh what are you doing here? She asked as he smiled.  
  
"We had to make up some classes we missed last year" he said as she sat down with a plop, they teacher sat back in his seat with a cup of coffee in his hand, he was skinny and lengthy, he has black slick back hair and wore a red scarf.  
  
'Groovy, great to see you made it" he said in a monotone voice as he took another sip of his coffee.  
  
"Sorry" she said taking out her books, she stood up and moved in front of the class.  
  
"Uh what are you doing?" asked Yusuke as she turned around and looked at him.  
  
"I teach this class" She said making them star at her with wide eyes.  
  
~ Authoress' note~ so I know it is stupid so far but TRUST ME it will get better bare with me anyways PLEASE REVIEW!!!~ 


	7. Loud Thoughts

~Chapter 7~  
  
"YOU WHAT!" asked Yusuke as she smiled.  
  
"Im the teacher it's part of a scholarship I got, you know to help me pay for the year I missed, they saw my test scores and thought I would be a good tutor and while im at it I get credits for the classes I missed, which I taught myself over the summer" she said as they looked at her in awe, they Teacher looked at her.  
  
"Precede Miss. Gem" he said as she nodded and began to, write on the board, the large classroom was about half full, as the students write their notebooks.  
  
"Alright well this is a stream system, now what are the usual rocks found in water?" she asked, she was obviously teaching Earth Science.  
  
A girl raised her hand "Yes you" she said.  
  
"Sedimentary" she said, as Ross nodded and began to write a diagram on the board, the boys watched amazed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Alright, now read chapter 5 and 6 and do the questions in the review sections, she said as the class packed up and Ross erased the black board.  
  
"Good job" said the teacher as he left, with the rest of the class, it was empty now, except for the boys.  
  
"Do you feel that?" she asked as they looked at her confused, she looked back, and then the floor rumbled.  
  
"Well I felt that" said Yusuke holding onto something.  
  
"Oh that's right"  
  
"What?" asked Kurama as she smiled, "It's the construction workers" she said getting an odd look from them.  
  
"Well they're building a new shopping center down the street and you know how most construction workers are demons, that's what I feel" she said as they got the picture.  
  
"Construction workers are demons?" asked Yusuke confused.  
  
"A lot of the times yeah" she said as he shrugged and said goodbye with Kuwa and Kurama leaving the room, she still stared outside through the window her back to the door.  
  
"Don't tell me you really think that's construction workers" said Hiei from behind her, she turned her head to the right slightly and them back to the window.  
  
"No, I just didn't want to worry them" she said as he stood by her looking out the window.  
  
"There is definitely something out there" she said, as Hiei side-glanced her and looked back.  
  
"HN"  
  
She moved to grab her things, and began to walk down the hall.  
  
"You wanna check it out tomorrow?" she asked he looked at her surprised and then tuned his face back to its normal expression.  
  
"HN why not" he said, she nodded and galloped down the stairs.  
  
HE watched her, she definitely did have a way with attracting problems, and he sighed and walked up to his dorm.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~Dream Land~  
  
"Come on Roz hurry up" said a small Trunks as he pulling her by the arm, as Gotein pulled her by the other.  
  
"Where are you taking me?" asked a young girl, in a yellow sunflower dress with her blond wavy hair in a half pony tail and bangs.  
  
"You'll see come on" said Gotein, lifting her off the ground with Trunks.  
  
It seemed like they had been flying for hours.  
  
They landed "Alright" said Gotein, as Ross looked around.  
  
"Ok and uh what am I suppose to be looking at?" she asked as they pulled her further into the woods, and pulled some branches back to reveal a destroyed lab.  
  
"Wow" she said as she went wide eyed.  
  
"This is where the androids were born, see" said Gotein holding up a cylinder.  
  
"COOL" said Ross as they smiled.  
  
"WE found it while you were in that manners class" said Yrunks with a proud look, looking a lot like Vegeta.  
  
She pouted "Yeah that was a blast" she said sarcastically as they all laughed.  
  
"Yeah you act more like a boy than we do" said Gotein as they laughed again.  
  
~ End of Dream~  
  
Ross opened her eyes slowly, she went to touch her forehead put her hands were occupied by two little fuzz balls, she smiled as she pet them, they purred contently in their slumber.  
  
'Sometimes I wonder what it would have been like if I hadn't left or even if I went back' she thought as she closed her eyes.  
  
'CAN YOU THINK ANY LOUDER' said a familiar voice that belonged to Hiei, she snapped her eyes open.  
  
'Are you listening to my thoughts' she said back to him.  
  
'Well it's kinda hard not too, since your thoughts are loud enough to wake up the dead' he said in her mind, she frowned, and looked at her clock.  
  
'Its 3 o'clock in the morning what are you doing up?' she asked him telepathically.  
  
'I could ask you the same thing' he said, knowing it would annoy her.  
  
'I had a dream' she said, there was an awkward silence.  
  
'What about you?' she asked.  
  
'HN'  
  
'Well in tired im going back to sleep' she said, as she closed her eyes.  
  
'Goodnight then I guess' he said she smiled, afraid to think anything she fell into a deep slumber, to the humming of Em snoring.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yukina woke up, to the sun shining on her face; she yawned lazily and changed into her normal dress.  
  
She walked down the Dining Hall, only to find it empty except for Ross, who had a text book open as she took notes. Ross wore her hair in a loose low bun and had on a pair of blue jeans and a light green open collared shirt that was buttoned up only to reveal the pendant, she had a cup of coffee by her, and crazy enough her still wore her combat boots.  
  
She walked over, "Hello" she said making Ross look up.  
  
"OH hey" she said motioning her to sit.  
  
"Why are you the only one up?" she asked curiously.  
  
"Oh well its Saturday, and there are no classes, and this is the only time I have to study besides" she said looking up at the Ice Maiden.  
  
"It's quiet I like it "she said as Yukina smiled.  
  
"Yes it is quite peaceful" she said, as she watched Ross go back to her studies.  
  
"Um Ross" she asked Making Ross looking up again.  
  
"Yeah" she said her attention to her demon friend.  
  
"Why did you leave your home?" she asked, making Ross skip a breath.  
  
"It's.. complicated" she said looking back down at the textbook.  
  
"Oh" said Yukina  
  
"Why is it complicated?" she asked Making Ross glance at her and then back to her book.  
  
"Because there is more to it, than I can explain" she said going back to reading.  
  
"O"  
  
Ross glanced at her watch and then went back to reading and then glanced again realizing what time it was, Ross collected her stuff drank the rest of her coffee quickly and smiled,  
  
"Im sorry, but I have to go Im going to be late and my Boss is going to kill me" she said hugging Yukina quickly and running out the door.  
  
"Ok" said Yukina confused.  
  
~ SO WHAT DO YOU THINK REVIEW!!! ^_^~ 


	8. The Shade of Gray

~ Hey!! Well I got a bunch of splendid reviews last night (Thanks Hiei's Katana) they were great keep up the good work, anyways I hope I get a whole bunch more tonight!!! ^_^ Please review and thanks for the ones I received, oh yeah I know my spelling sucks I guess im just too lazy to use spell check OH WELL ^_^ Review!!~  
  
~ Chapter 8~  
  
Ross ran down the street, she looked at her watch and then, a car screeched to a stop, she landed in a hand stand on the front of it, the driver took off their glasses and looked in awe at her as she apologized continuously, running down the street without a scratch.  
  
She looked at her watch again, It was 3:10 she came to a halt, in front of a hospital, she brushed herself off and entered looking flustered from all the running.  
  
"Oh Ross Hey" said the same girl that had greeted the boys before. Ross looked over.  
  
"Hey Brittany" she said making her way to the desk.  
  
"You're late again aren't you" she said with a sour expression.  
  
"NO, o why would you say that" She said throwing her hands in the air, a lot like Goku, Brittany sighed.  
  
"Well you better get in there I hear Doctor. Welch is not one to wait," Said Brittany as Ross flew down the lobby, Brittany looked over her desk and sighed.  
  
"I see she can run again" she said with a sweat drop.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What, what do you mean I. I" Ross stopped stuttering as se felt her heart sink at the news.  
  
"I know this is hard to swallow now but im sure you'll agree that the best way to treat it is"  
  
"NO, NO WAHY AM I TAKING DRUGS" she said standing up, interrupting the nurse as she examined her leg.  
  
"Ross you must understand if you don't you'll"  
  
Ross sighed at the news and dropped her head in defeat.  
  
~Flash Back~  
  
"Goku what about your heart" said Chi hi as Goku smiled.  
  
"Don't worry Chi that was years ago and besides im all cured remember" he said with a grin no one could resist.  
  
Chi Chi eyes watered as Goku left.  
  
~ End of Flash Back~  
  
Ross looked up "How bad is it?" she asked the doctor motioning her to sit down.  
  
"Not bad enough that we can't treat it, your body is strong, but your heart is a tad weaker than others" he said as she sighed.  
  
"You carry a gene that was passed down through heredity, maybe one of your parents had a heart problem at one time before they died, or"  
  
"Yeah, they did" she said looking up.  
  
"But my dad was fine by the tie I was born, why is it affecting me?" she asked tiredly.  
  
"It seems he passed the gene that was plaguing his body into yours only in a smaller dose and in a weaker state, your heart" he started.  
  
"Well it's like it has a hole in it, that is letting blood escape making it beat off key, its really nothing to worry about as long as you take these" he said handing her a bottle of pills.  
  
"They will increase your blood flow making your heart beat at a normal pace" he said as she opened the bottle and peered in at the pills, they were gray capsules, she closed the bottle and examined it.  
  
"It should help your knee heal quicker as well" he said as she sighed and put it in her pocket, and jumped off the table.  
  
"Though I see it is healing quite well, we might be able to proceed with the next operation sooner than expected.  
  
"How long do I have to take it" she said interrupting him.  
  
"The rest of your life" he said making her go wide eyed.  
  
"It's either that or to operate, but the problem is it would be an experimental operation" he said as she went to the door.  
  
"Alright, I'll take them" she said glancing over her right side, and closing the door behind her.  
  
"You better your life depends on it" said the doctor as he watched her shadow fade.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ross sat down at a table with her room mates, the pet her two little fuzz balls, who seemed out of the loop today.  
  
"Oh Ross I think they're sick" said Jess petting Shadow, her pink eyes looking up and then closing to the sound of her sisters purring.  
  
"Yeah there's a pet flu going around I think I'll take them back and give them some milk or something" she said as Jess handed her the kittens.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ross sighed as she walked in the hallway; she sat on a bench facing a large window and looked out to the peaceful trees.  
  
"I know" She said softly petting them as they rested close to her looking for warmth.  
  
"Don't worry darlings you'll feel better soon" she said as, some one tapped her on the shoulder making her jump from surprise she looked around to see Kurama looking at her.  
  
"Do you always talk to your self" said Hiei appearing from behind him.  
  
She smiled and moved over for them to sit,  
  
"No" she said calmly lifting her head to the sun rays.  
  
"I just thought it might soothe them is all" she said as they looked at her, her eyes closed, she opened them and looked there way.  
  
"Wanna hold them" she said as they looked unsure as she placed one in each of their laps.  
  
The kittens mewed from being taken away from each other, but then nestled in the boys lap, the gray in Hiei's and the Orange in Kurama's.  
  
Ross looked out the window "There sick, I think they miss Makai" she said not glancing at them.  
  
"Wouldn't that mean you is it" said Kurama as he pet the kitten in hi possession.  
  
"Perhaps" she said with a questionable tone, she stood up from her spot.  
  
" Im going to go get some sleep, you mind taking care of them for me" she said as she left half way down the hall.  
  
"Wait" said Kurama but it was too late, she was gone.  
  
"Great we got stuck with the fuzz balls" said Hiei as Kurama chuckled,  
  
"Don't worry they're just kittens what could possibly go wrong"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"You had to ask" as Kurama looked wide eyed at him, as he stared at the disaster.  
  
~ Authoress' note~ HOPE YOU REVIEW!!!! 


	9. Kitten Disaster

~ Chapter 9~  
  
Kurama looked around at the mess he looked under his bed.  
  
(Well obviously they are in his room ^_^)  
  
"What do you mean you can't find them" said Hiei plainly as they looked under a stack of clothes.  
  
"Well they're not here I can't even sense them" said Kurama sitting on his bed defeated.  
  
"Hn maybe they are and you're just losing your touch" said Hiei getting a glare from him.  
  
"What about you can you sense them?" he asked as Hiei looked around the room.  
  
"Yes" he said making Kurama stand up.  
  
"Well why didn't you say anything where?" he asked  
  
"In your closet" he said as Kurama made his way over to the closet opening the door, to reveal two very sick kittens, Kurama looked down and picked them, they mewed in pain as they flopped over each other.  
  
"There sick, that means that" Kurama stopped as he stuck them into his shirt pocket.  
  
"Come on Hiei I have a feeling Ross is need of your assistance." He said pulling Hiei out of the room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ross rolled around her in her bed, one foot hanging off the side, she groaned and moved to her side.  
  
She wore the same light green shirt from before but only had on a pair of gray boxers on, her brace was off as well though her feet were bound with bandages as well as her knee, she had her eyes clung shut, she held her sides from the pain.  
  
~ Dream~  
  
" You can't escape it my dear" said Marshall, as he watched Ross struggle in pain in the middle of the storm,  
  
"YOU WILL PAY" he said hitting her in the stomach,  
  
"FOR LEAVING THIS PLACE" he hit her again making her scream.  
  
"WITHOUT PERMISSION" he said hitting her hard in the gut, she screamed in misery.  
  
~ End of Dream~  
  
Ross struggled in her sheets; Kurama put a hand on her shoulder she shot up putting a dagger to his throat.  
  
She gulped; "OH" She said taking it away from his throat and sheathing it.  
  
"YES are you alright?" he asked sitting on her bed.  
  
"Yeah- im- fine- just- a- bad- dream" she said with a pause between each word, she looked up at Hiei he raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Im fine really, just tired" she said as the kittens came to her and began to comfort her, they knew the pain she was holding back not showing her weakness in front of them.  
  
"Alright then, it's just Shadow and Ray were acting a bit odd is all" said Kurama going to the door.  
  
"Oh yeah sorry they were up all night playing with my feet last night, sorry if they were a hassle" she said, Kurama shook his head.  
  
"NO not at all" he said with a sweat drop, she smiled.  
  
"Well get some rest" he said as he closed the door behind him, Ross threw her head back onto the pillow exhausted.  
  
'Damn these pills' she thought as her kittens licked her face in hopes of easing the pain.  
  
'I hate this, Never take pain killers, never GRRR. damn this, if it wasn't for this saiyan blood I wouldn't be having such a negative effect on it, and it would have taken them longer to react' She thought as the Ray snuggled by her cheek and Shadow under her free arm, she smiled and cringed at the serge of pain.  
  
'JUST KILL ME NOW' she thought as her eye-lids grew heavy and she fell asleep from her won exhaustion.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The boys sat eating dinner, chatting about random things.  
  
"Funny haven't seen Ross since this afternoon, what about you?" he asked the others they shook their heads.  
  
Hiei ate his so called food, 'we are still meeting tonight am I right?' asked a voice in his head, he looked up for her but she was not in sight.  
  
'HN I suppose' he said back to her.  
  
'Alright, meet me in front of the stair way at 11 alright' she said as he nodded.  
  
'Alright?' she asked again.  
  
'Yes, whatever woman don't scream at me'  
  
'Sorry, well eat up' she said as he looked up to see the table staring at him in silence.  
  
"Did I grow a second head or something?" he asked as they went back to what they were doing.  
  
~ ALRIGHT WHAT DID YOU THINK!!!!~ 


	10. Sibling Rivalry

~ Authoress note~ HEY man I LOVE all the reviews!! PLEASE REVIEW this story MORE, MORE I tell you ^_^ well anyways PLEASE REVIEW and enjoy the Fic ^_^  
  
~ Chapter 10~  
  
Hiei waited at the stairs patiently, 'How did I get myself into this anyways' he thought to himself as he saw a shadow come closer, he went on guard and realized it was her, her let go of his sword.  
  
Don't do that" he said as she cocked her head.  
  
"Do what?" she asked.  
  
"HN never mind" he said as he looked her over, she wore a black turtle neck and dark blue jeans that accented her curves, her hair in a high pony tail, she had one stray curl lay on the right side of her face, and of course had the combat boots and gloves, which even though she looked less like a gangster now she still held the presence of one.  
  
"Alright then comes on" she said grabbing his hand, he stopped and yanked his hand away.  
  
"Don't touch me" he said passing her she frowned.  
  
"Fine Mr. Grumpy Gills be that way" she said now catching up to him.  
  
"HN"  
  
She looked at him with a sideways glance, "Someone needs nap" she said under her breath.  
  
"HN looks who talking" he said making her pout.  
  
'I never win' she thought as, he side- glanced her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hiei and Ross sat on the roof, looking out for any signs of movement, he looked over at her and then back at the forest.  
  
"What" she said not looking up at him.  
  
"HN why were you thinking those thoughts" he said before he realized it.  
  
She glanced over and then back again "There just thought is all" she said plainly as she felt his eyes on her.  
  
"HN"  
  
"You tend to say that a lot" she said making him glare at her.  
  
"HN"  
  
"See" she said, as he grumpily looked out onto the scene.  
  
-Flash-  
  
"Wow" said Ross sitting up, "Did you feel that?" she asked Hiei as he stared out at the forest.  
  
"Yes" he said and then rose from his spot.  
  
"Wait" She said, halting him with a hand, she closed her eyes and listened to the rhythm of the night, she heard foot steps.  
  
"It's in the school" she said going to the door that led inside, Hiei not far behind.  
  
'Good thing I still have my kitsune hearing' she thought as they made their way down the stairs.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hiei and Ross crouched quietly behind a corner as they heard footsteps.  
  
They watched as a dark figure made its way to a door, feet away from where they sat in silence, he took out a long metal object from his coat and stuck it in the latch, Ross squinted.  
  
'HE seems so familiar and his sent it's dark and musty like smoke of some sort' she thought as the figure stopped what he was doing and looked up.  
  
Waiting a few seconds, he went back to the latch and opened it with a click, entering the dark room silently.  
  
She nodded to Hiei to make their way to the door, the figure was in the middle opening the front desk, which was locked, and Ross then realized this was her brother's old room.  
  
She heard him grumble as he shook the desk open; Ross went to the light switch and flicked it on.  
  
The figure stopped like a deer in head lights, and stared over at the two teens in the door way.  
  
"Reveal yourself" Said Hiei pointing his sword at the figure, it was just a black hooded cloak, nothing else could be seen.  
  
They heard the figure crackle out a laugh and then erupted in a surge of energy.  
  
~ Mean While~  
  
Yusuke, Kuwa, and Kurama jolted up from their slumber.  
  
Hiei went into defense mode along with Ross, as they stood in front of the glowing figure, He cackled again.  
  
"What's so funny your face" said Ross about to take out her sword, the figure stopped laughing and threw a huge energy ball at the two; they dodged it and ended up on the opposite wall.  
  
The hooded feign moved to the other side as he dodged, blows from the teens, seconds later half his cloak was on the floor revealing a wounded arm, he gritted his teeth and sent a huge energy ball at them, Hiei got away in time but Ross was hit head on, shattering the glass of the windows behind her, only leaving dust in her wake.  
  
"ROSS NO" yelled a voice from the door, it was Yusuke and the others, Hiei stopped moving and looked back at the blast.  
  
Yusuke set up his gun to face the masked culprit, Kurama about to take out his Rose whip, while Kuwa began to power up his spirit sword.  
  
"That won't be necessary" said a cold voice from, the rubble and dust from the explosion. The dust cleared to reveal Ross floating about 5 feet away from the inside of the building.  
  
The team looked in shock. She looked with cold eyes lifting her hand as her father had done countless times.  
  
"You can fly, WHY DIDN"T YOU TELL US" said Kuwa shocked.  
  
She looked over at him.  
  
"Im a saiyan I figured you would have figured that one out, but then again human education never goes out of their species" she said as the figure chuckled.  
  
"So you're the one im looking for sister" said the cloak making Ross lower her hand.  
  
"What did you call me?" she said diminishing her energy.  
  
"HN" the figure threw off the cape to reveal it was Gohan.  
  
Ross looked wide eyed "Go, Gohan" she stuttered out landing in the building.  
  
He grinned evilly and raised his hand, but then.  
  
"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS" said a large man in the hall, he had black hair and stood a little shorter than 'Gohan'.  
  
"Mr. Son, what is the meaning of this" he said entering the room.  
  
"These two were sneaking around, and I found them in here, but by the time I got here it as too late the bomb was already set, and he.  
  
He said pointing to Hiei.  
  
"Slashed me in my pursuit to disarm the bomb" he said, as the tubby man looked at the two.  
  
"Thank god you were here to stop it, but may I ask why you are here in the middle of the night?" he asked as Gohan smirked.  
  
"I was clearing out my desk for the new teacher" he said as the tubby man nodded and them looked back to see the boys behind him.  
  
"And them" he said pointing to them.  
  
"On lookers" he said, the fat man thought for a second and then went back to look back at the two teens in the rumble.  
  
"THAT IS COMPLETE BULL HE WAS, HE WAS but Ross was at a loss of words, if she said anything about energy attacks, she would be sent to the Crazy House.  
  
"You to are in some serious trouble, I can't have trouble makers in my school" He yelled, Ross looked away.  
  
"Your school" She said mockingly.  
  
"THAT'S IT YOU TWO ARE OUTTA HERE" he yelled as two guards went to arrest them.  
  
"First thing tomorrow you're being sent to another facility, Fort Camebury" he said making Ross go wide eyed and struggle from the restraints.  
  
"No, NO." she screamed as they dragged her down the hall out of site.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN"T DO ANYTHING!" She yelled at Koenma as she looked absolutely serious.  
  
"With humans seeing the ordeal it only cause chaos" He said hopping off his chair.  
  
"Im sorry my hands are tied" he said as Botan eyes filled with tears.  
  
"Ross" she whispered.  
  
~ Alright what do you think PLEASE REVIEW!!!~ 


	11. Arrival

~ Chapter 11~  
  
Hiei watched Ross from afar,  
  
They had just been shut into a small dark room guards, were at the door.  
  
Her back faced him she had her knees up near her chin and her face shown in the moonlight of the only window, though the bars kept in its captives.  
  
He watched her breath as she clung to her sides, obviously from distress.  
  
"That wasn't my brother" she whispered. Hiei got up from his seat across the room and sat next to her.  
  
'Why am I doing this?' he thought as he searched for her face in the moonlight.  
  
He couldn't answer himself and before he knew it he had his hand on her back.  
  
~ Ross POV~  
  
I curled up in the moonlight, 'I can't go back' I thought as I felt Hiei's eyes on my back.  
  
A surge of pain came to me, I clutched my sides from the pain, ' They'll kill me if, if I go back' I thought to myself, and then I thought about what had just happened.  
  
'That couldn't have been Gohan he would have never done something like that even if he was in that position' I thought as I remember the cold laugh from before.  
  
"That wasn't my brother" I said softly, knowing that Hiei was trying to invade my thoughts, I heard footsteps behind me and I felt him sit on the floor by me, and then his hand was on my back. I couldn't believe was he trying to comfort me, another surge hit me.  
  
~ End of Ross POV~  
  
Ross whimpered a tad under his touch and clutched her sides harder, and before she knew it her head rested on him shoulder, her eyes becoming heavy she closed them and let out a staggered sigh.  
  
Hiei looked at her and blushed pink, she slept on his shoulder and he just couldn't wake her up, she had gone through enough tonight, he stroked her hair unconsciously and caught himself in the act, he pulled his hand away and blushed harder a dark red.  
  
'What am I doing' he thought to himself as he saw her snuggle deeper into his shoulder.  
  
~ Dream~  
  
Rosa walked in a dark forest, she heard voices behind her and began to run faster, until she tripped over a stump and was about to slam into the ground when.  
  
A hand had grabbed her arm, pulling her from the inch she was from the ground.  
  
"I see you're still alive" said a cocky voice.  
  
She frowned "Shut up fool" she said as he frowned and grabbed the waist and jumped into a near by tree.  
  
"Apologize" He said demandingly.  
  
"No you're the reason they're after me in the first place" she said to the now revealed Hiei.  
  
He grabbed her and pulled her closer to him, an inch from his face.  
  
"You don't mean that" he said as she frowned.  
  
"How would you know? You don't even care I was caught" she said as he smirked.  
  
"Oh yes I would, cause if you were I wouldn't be able to do this" he said catching her lips with his she forced him away from her and jumped into another tree.  
  
He frowned, "IF I DIDN'T CARE THAN WHY DID I SAVE YOU FROM SLAMMING YOURSELF INTO THE GROUND" he said as she growled.  
  
"Go to hell" she yelled as she jumped away from him.  
  
"YEAH I'LL MEET YOU THERE" he said as he saw his one true love disappear.  
  
~ End if dream~  
  
Ross woke up to find herself on a bus in the middle of no where.  
  
She looked around to only see one other passenger Hiei.  
  
"THOASE BASTARDS THEY STUCK ME ON HERE WHEN I WAS ASLEEP" she yelled kicking the seat in front of her.  
  
Hiei looked around, and then back to the front away from view.  
  
"Damnit" she mumbled under her breath.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ross sighed as she watched the ground zip by the moving bus; she took her journal from her shirt and opened the tattered book to a free page.  
  
- Im being sent back to this hell hole once again, but this time Im not giving in to the evil in my heart, I can only hope I don't feel the wrath of their anger and I can only hope someone will stick by me in their pursuit to do the same-  
  
They drove over the gravel road, bumping Ross forcefully out of her seat; Hiei still in the front hadn't said a word the whole trip.  
  
The bus came to a halt,  
  
~ CLIFF HANGER so what do you think I put a little fluff in there hope you liked, LOL I guess it was cute, anyways PLEASE REVEW~ 


	12. Roomies

~ Chapter 12~  
  
They stopped, Ross got up off the ground and sat back in her seat, the bus tilted to the left as a large man entered it, He looked at the two passengers and smiled, nodding to two guards behind him, they entered and grabbed Hiei and Ross forcefully throwing them off the bus.  
  
They man smiled, taking Ross' chin in his hand.  
  
"You would think" he started as she pulled her head away.  
  
"That you learn not to come back here. Once you escape" he said as she glared at the ground. A group had formed now chattering could be heard.  
  
"I think I have a fantastic idea for you two" he said as she looked up, her eyes a bit hazed.  
  
"I bunker all to yourselves, how about oh I don't know the one you were in last year" he said as Ross looked at him suspiciously.  
  
'IS that it?' she thought as he smiled mischievously.  
  
"Is that a yes" he said as they didn't say a word.  
  
"Alright then" he said waking away a few steps.  
  
"Oh and Ross I hope you enjoy night training with yours truly" he said as she glared at the floor.  
  
'Damnit' she thought as he walked away.  
  
They were escorted to their cabin, it looked the same as it did a year ago, and they took the same bunks as before and laid in the quiet.  
  
"There's something more to it" said Ross interrupting Hiei's thinking.  
  
"What do you mean" he said harshly.  
  
"I mean, they wouldn't just treat me like a normal criminal I killed one of their officers last year" she said as Hiei turned his head.  
  
"HN"  
  
"Grr. fine be that way" She said turning her back to him.  
  
'This is going to be one long.. Year' she thought and then,  
  
"OH MY GOD" she yelled jumping off her bunk and going through her stuff, that was packed for her.  
  
"What" said Hiei looking down.  
  
"Shadow and Ray where the hell are they?" she said throwing her uniforms everywhere and then she found a note.  
  
- Ross,  
  
We heard about what happened, and know it wasn't you anyway we're taking care of your kitties for you so don't worry they're in good hands,  
  
Lylas, Jess, Em, and Gabrielle-  
  
Ross sighed and leaned against the bunk,  
  
"HN" she glared up at him and went back to her bunk curling up wither quilt she drifted off to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"HUP HUP HUP" yelled an officer.  
  
"Come on we've only been running for 6 miles" said Ross slowing down the pace.  
  
"And you'll run 6 more unless you shut that trap and get a move on" he said as her and Hiei ran in unison.  
  
'This is stupid' she said to him making him side glance, she wore combat bots, with baggy army camouflage pants and jacket, and a hat that was snug on her head, he hair tied back into a tight low pony tail.  
  
"COME ON MOVE IT" yelled the officer as they ran into the mess hall stuffing their faces and leaving once again in less than 5 minutes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"DOWN AND UP" the officer yelled as Ross and Hiei did push ups in the mud.  
  
"COME ON COME ON" he yelled stomping his food on Ross back, and doing the same to Hiei who glared and was about to kill him, when he saw Ross glare at him.  
  
'You wanna make it worse do what they say' she said as he went back to doing push ups.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ross crept into the quiet cabin, she saw Hiei lying on his back in his bunk, all he wore were his black pants she shook her head, and moved to the bathroom turning on the light, she looked at the person in the mirror, a muddy face stared back at her she sighed as she turned on the hot water stepping into the shower.  
  
~ Flash back~  
  
"COME ON ROSS WHAT CAN'T HAKE IT?" asked the officer in the dark, Ross' face was in the mud as she did ups and downs.  
  
"Yes I CAN" she yelled going with his order.  
  
~End of Flash Back~  
  
Ross turned off the water and stepped out of the shower whipping herself off she changed into her normal army green tee-shirt that said 'ARMY' on the front of it and her gray boxers.  
  
She walked out of the bathroom silently tip-toeing herself to her bunk; she sat up in the dark taking out her journal.  
  
- It is now mid December and I wonder why this place has turned into a weak spot of the army. I think I killed off the only men to make a place to fear, now its just trainee's who hope to make you feel inferior, but in the end make themselves the victims. I have decided to take it easy on them, I mean it was either this or to face my 'brother' about the so called bombing.  
  
I know it wasn't Gohan , but then again how the hell did he know where to find the dragon ball detector. That's what was in that desk I know it, I saw it. What can I do?  
  
I feel a whole lot better now than I did a month ago I think my heart is getting stronger though I wonder it is taking affect on my personality too. I train hard during the night, to keep loud mouths shut and happy, it really hasn't taken much on me thought I know this is just the beginning. We had thanksgiving if that's what you wanna call it a piece of dry turkey.  
  
Out of this whole think Hiei and I have really grown to respect one another, though silence is what is mostly shared between one another I know it's more than that. But I can't let him get under my skin again I can't let him make me fall in love with him again.-  
  
She closed the book and stuffed it under her pillow; she closed her eyes to awaken another day.  
  
~ Dream~  
  
"Ross I have some bad news you might want to sit down" said doctor as Ross looked around and sat down a bit nervous of what was going to happen.  
  
"We got your blood work back today" started the doctor.  
  
"And" the Doctor's voice  
  
Ross zoned out her mind going through twists and turns until.  
  
~ Flash back~  
  
"Come on Ross hurry up" said a little Jess about 9, Ross clutched her heart and fell to the ground.  
  
"What's wrong, please someone call an ambulance" yelled Jess as passer byes surrounded her.  
  
~ End of flash back~  
  
"Your test shows that your blood count is low, now we traced some tissue samples back to your heart and im sorry to say but you have a heart disease." Said the doctor the last word echoing in her mind a million tims.  
  
~ End of dream~  
  
Ross woke up to the sound of the bugle she flipped out of bed and shook Hiei from his sleep,  
  
"Get up we're going to be late" she said as he groaned and sat up in his bunk.  
  
Ross went into the bathroom and swallowed a gray pill, she sighed and stuck her air up in a bun as Hiei walked in, and he lifted the toilet.  
  
She looked over to see him about to pee, she grossed out.  
  
"YOU COULD AT LEAST WARN ME" she said running out of the bathroom, as Hiei smirked.  
  
"I pee when I wanna pee" he said as he heard her change and rush out the door.  
  
"That's one way to get a woman out of the bathroom" he thought out loud.  
  
"I heard that" she said in the distance, he smirked.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Come on" she said pulling Hiei by the arm, as they walked up the hill with their bags.  
  
"What were the only ones who are going back on this bus, you think they would really leave without us" said Hiei as they reached the top of the hill; she looked at him with a glare.  
  
"Yes as a matter of fact I do think they would leave" she said turning her back to him walking on.  
  
"It's just like them, particularly on Christmas" she added as he followed her, she wore baggy army camouflage pants and a long jacket of the same pattern her hair in a braid was covered by her hat, she carried a tan bag on her shoulder and trudged up the hill.  
  
She loaded the bus with Hiei and they both sat in the back, on opposite seats. The bus started roughly and drove away from the once feared camp.  
  
~ SO SO WHAT DDI YOU THINK!!~ 


	13. A Bumpy Ride

~ Chapter 13~  
  
Hiei and Ross were in silence as the bus went through the bumpy ride, it had been about an hour and Ross took out her journal, Hiei looked over at her.  
  
"What do you keep jotting down?" he said as she looked over at him and put it away.  
  
"Just thoughts" she said as he looked at her sideways.  
  
"DO all humans do this?" asked Hiei as she smiled.  
  
"No not all, it just lets me vent is all" she said as he looked at her and than out the window.  
  
"HN shouldn't you vent to something that breaths" he said getting her attention.  
  
"Well I never had that luxury thank you and besides, no one would understand" she said as Hiei looked over at her.  
  
"Try me" he said as she looked at him surprised.  
  
"You first" she said as he frowned.  
  
"No you"  
  
"It was your idea" she said making him frown.  
  
" I have nothing to vent about" he said  
  
"Oh yes you do" she said as he growled.  
  
"Like what"  
  
"Like why you won't tell Yukina who you are" she said taking him a back she was right that was something always eating at his mind.  
  
"That's none of your business" he said  
  
"Yes it is" she said.  
  
"No it's not" he said.  
  
"Both of my demon best friends are brother and sister and I can't say anything cause one of them" she said looking at his shocked face.  
  
"Would rip my head off" she said as he looked away from her ice glare.  
  
"Im one of your best friends?" he asked making her blush slightly.  
  
"Sure you are, im stuck with you we might as well be best friends" she said, he looked at her quickly and then looked away.  
  
"HN" she smiled.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes" she said he didn't answer.  
  
'Damn woman argues like my wife' he said as he looked over at her she was looking at the ceiling.  
  
"SO." she said making him look at her amazed.  
  
"Im half ice, half koormie, I am a forbidden child and"  
  
"I know" she said making him stop in the middle of his analysis.  
  
"What the hell do you mean by that" He said making her laugh.  
  
" You don't remember in the clinic I told you before, once I touch someone's hand I know their past and everything is revealed to me about them" she said looking at him with old eyes.  
  
"HN"  
  
"You're half and half, you have one sister Yukina A.K.A my Best friend and were thrown off the cliff, when you were born but survived, living as a thieve until you met Urameshi and then you became a spirit detective, your mother Hina killed herself when you were thrown and you only hold one possession from her your tear gem, though you gave it up to get that" she pointed to hi head.  
  
"So that you could track down Yukina and when you did you refuse to tell her who you are." She said looking over at him his face shocked.  
  
"There is something wrong with you" he said as she smiled.  
  
"Well yeah but that doesn't mean I don't know your past, though this 'gift' as they call it of mine doesn't let me feel your feelings or what is in store for you" she said as he looked at her plainly and she looked away.  
  
"So you obviously know everything about me, what about you?" he asked she looked at him and then away.  
  
"Come on you know everything about me it's only fair if I know the same" he said as she looked at him.  
  
"Grr alright, im half saiyan half human, I have two brothers and my father is the savior of the earth, thought he wasn't alive during my younger years, because I he died in a fight for the earth, making Gohan and my mother raise me" she stopped and looked out the window.  
  
"My mother decided when I was born that would not become a fighter and wanted to raise me into a petite house wife, obviously that didn't happen, I grew up to hate her for it she hated me for how I was rebellious and I had more spunk than both my brothers combined, I got myself into more fights than I can count. My mother forced me to be a girl and told me one day that I was useless and that she wished I wasn't her daughter, and told me how I was never suppose to be born, so I left and ended up in West Point. Gohan was a father figure for me that's why im so close with him, it's like he was my dad from the start and when my dad did come back, we became close sort of. I left for the best f them if you haven't notice I create more trouble than Im worth and I'd rather they lived a life free of little blonde rebels."  
  
She ended leaving Hiei in shock, she turned to him "So in short my mother hates me and my family is full of saiyan good doers I just didn't fit in" she said , with a soft smile.  
  
"Please don't tell anyone I'd rather not spread the news that I couldn't hake my family, or rather they couldn't hake me" Sh said looking away.  
  
"HN alright" he said softy not knowing what to say.  
  
They rode in silence just happy that the other didn't have anything to hide anymore, and to know they had one true friend.  
  
~ SO :Tear: I know well anyways PLEASE REVIEW!!~ 


	14. Friends or Foes?

Authoress note~ SUPER BOWL YEAH WOOP, WOOP anyways hope you guys like my Fic and oh yeah New England's gonna WIN!!! ^_^ PLEASE REVIEW!!!  
  
~ Chapter 14~  
  
Ross was asleep, and Hiei watched the Bus come to a stop in front of the school, he shook her slightly.  
  
"Two more minutes mom" she said as he frowned "WAKE UP "he yelled she jolted up, and looked at him he flat out laughed, as he got off the bus.  
  
~ Mean While~  
  
The team watched as the bus came to a halt.  
  
"It looks empty" said Keiko looking up into the seats.  
  
"Oh I hope Ross is ok" said Yukina teary eyed.  
  
"Don't worry Im sure she's fine" said Kuwa taking her hand.  
  
Then they all went wide eyed as they saw Hiei walk off the bus laughing.  
  
"Does uh Hiei even know how to laugh" said Yusuke.  
  
As Kurama looked at his friend in surprise, then a flustered Ross jumped off the bus.  
  
"That wasn't very nice" she said stomping after Hiei as he walked to the team.  
  
"You should have seen your face" he said chuckling.  
  
"Let's not even talk about how you look when you sleep" she said as he growled.  
  
"You had to go there" He said passing the team in, too preoccupied to notice.  
  
"Yeah, you didn't have to scream at me" she said passing the wide eyed team as well.  
  
They entered the school, the team followed in utter confusion.  
  
"Well it's not my fault you sleep like a rock" he said as she frowned.  
  
"It's called shaking me or something geeze" she said as he stopped and turned to face her.  
  
"Like I would touch you" he said with a face of utter disgust.  
  
"You would if you were about to die or something" she said as he laughed.  
  
"I think I'll take death" he said making her fume.  
  
"Right." she said sarcastically as he went upstairs out of site.  
  
"Stupid guy can't even wake me up nicely" she mumbled as she grabbed her bag from the floor.  
  
"AHEM" said a voice behind her she turned around to face a team with cross arms.  
  
"Oh hey, when did you guys show up" she said with a son grin.  
  
"Well since you've been here actually "said Yusuke, as they eyed.  
  
"What did you do to him?" asked Kuwa.  
  
"Huh what are you talking about?" she asked confused.  
  
"Hiei, what happened I mean he never laughs and like, ah man im confused" said Kuwa shaking his head  
  
"Yeah well what do you expect we live in the same quarters we don't have much choice but to deal with each other" she said rubbing the back of her head.  
  
"Besides I understand him I... uh guess" she said making them look at her confused.  
  
"I've never seen Hiei laugh" said Kurama, she turned around.  
  
"Yeah well we have a weird sense of humor" she said sarcastically. She made her way to the dorms out of site.  
  
"Ok something's up" said Yusuke as he watched her disappear.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yusuke and the others sat at a table eating the usual Pizza fest, Hiei showed up and sat down at the table in silence.  
  
" SO uh Hiei, what's up"s aid Yusuke his mouth full.  
  
"Same as usual detective" he said grabbing a slice, and was bout to eat it when.  
  
"Well everything is up to you" said Kuwa laughing Hiei growled, and then he realized his pizza was gone.  
  
"Thanks for the delivery" said Ross licking her fingers.  
  
"You'll pay for that!" he yelled she frowned.  
  
"That's for screaming at me" she said making him fume,  
  
"OH shut up if you had woken up the first time I wouldn't have had to"  
  
"Oh please you didn't try to wake me up" she said glaring at him.  
  
"Yes I did'  
  
"No you didn't" they glared at each other.  
  
"Children please" said Yusuke as they sent a final glare and sat down opposite of each other.  
  
"Geeze Hiei you argue with her ore than you do with Kuwa" said Yusuke,  
  
"SHUT UP" they both said in unison.  
  
"NO YOU SHUT UP" they yelled again, they growed, making everyone back away.  
  
"I bet I could eat this pie before you" said Ross taking a slice.  
  
"You're on" said Hiei taking another as they sucked it down, everyone sweat dorrped as they watched the scene.  
  
"OH boy" said Yusuke.  
  
"I WON" yelled Ross in victory.  
  
"Well if you didn't have such a big mouth"  
  
"What was that?" she yelled as he smirked.  
  
"You heard me, you have a big mouth" he said as she glared at him ,  
  
"Alright buddy your going down" she yelled as he stood up.  
  
"HN whatever" he said following her outside, the team looked at each other and followed. 


	15. An eye for an eye

~ Chapter 15~  
  
Hiei and Ross walked outside in the dark the team followed wondering what the hell what going on, they watched as Hiei and Ross went into fighting stance, Ross made her katana appear and tied it to her side.  
  
"Who even gets slashed twice loses, only blades aloud in this arena understand" said Hiei coldly.  
  
"Yes mother dear" Ross said her hand on her the handle.  
  
"Ready" Ross started,  
  
"Set" said Hiei crouching lower,  
  
"GO" they said together, now in a free for all.  
  
The team watched with mouths open, all they could see was the flashing of blades.  
  
Ross stumbled back.  
  
"One" said Hiei as she clutched hr arm, she growled and went back in the fight.  
  
"Uh Kurama is this ho Hiei usually takes care of matters like this" said Yusuke trying to see the hits, but they were impossible for the naked eye.  
  
"Yes, well this is how demons fight out their problems, actually" he said watching Hiei as he blocked Ross' blade from his throat.  
  
"He use to fight with my sister like this" said Kurama as Hiei stumbled back with a glare at Kurama.  
  
"One" said Ross, watching Hiei's crimson blood flow from his shoulder.  
  
"Gr... stupid Kitsune" said Hiei as he charged at Ross, she blocked his sword from her throat and they went back to being in an invisible fight.  
  
"TWO" yelled Hiei as Ross hit a near by wall, she flinched at the gash on her side.  
  
The team watched with wide eyes "Geeze brutal" said Yusuke as Ross sat up.  
  
"Don't worry" said Hiei sheathing his sword.  
  
"You'll live" he added as he entered the school, holding onto his shoulder.  
  
"HN stupid fire jerk" said Ross standing up and moving over to Kurama and the others.  
  
She looked up at the red head.  
  
"You have a sister?" she asked curiously.  
  
"Yes, but I can tell you more after I check your wounds" he said taking her lightly by the shoulder, stirring her into the school.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ross sat on the fox's bed as he dabbed her wound with ointment, the team around her except for Hiei who disappeared after the fight.  
  
'So" s id Ross shifting her arm, "Why didn't you tell me you had a sister" she said as Kurama smiled.  
  
"I don't know I guess it never came up" said Kurama as he dabbed her stomach.  
  
"Really what's she like?" asked Ross, wanting to know how her brother felt about her.  
  
"Stubborn" he said she made a face.  
  
"Well that's a nice analysis" she said making him smile.  
  
"A lot like you actually, she was a great fighter, one of the best her and Hiei were quite close" said Kurama as the team listened to him in silence.  
  
"So in other words she was a trouble maker" said Ross as Kurama looked up at her curiously.  
  
"Yes, I guess you could say that" he said wrapping her side, with a bandage.  
  
"She was the most beautiful woman in all of Makai" said Kurama, Ross wanted to blush but hid it.  
  
"YEAH SHE WAS HOT" yelled Kuwa, Kurama looked over at him with a glare.  
  
"How would you know?" asked Ross.  
  
"I met her" said Kuwa stupidly.  
  
"Yes, she met with Yusuke and the others when we went to hat club, she's gone now. She was a wandering spirit for as much as I know" said Kurama as Ross looked out in space.  
  
"You have no Idea' she thought as she stood up.  
  
"Hey Ross" said Yusuke stopping her " HN What?" she asked looking over at him.  
  
'Are you and Hiei dating or something?" he asked making her anime fall,  
  
"ME and Him NO WAY actually" she said looking away.  
  
"Im uh engaged"  
  
O_O  
  
Sh could feel the uneasiness on the room.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOURE ENGAGED!" yelled Yusuke as she turned aourn.  
  
"It's a saiyan thing I don't know" she said rubbing the back of her head.  
  
"I was four it was long time ago im sure he doesn't take it seriously anymore" said Ross as she grinned uneasily.  
  
"What do you mean HE" said Kuwa eyeing her.  
  
"Well Trunks of course" they looked at her with shocked expressions.  
  
"You mean that cute boy, from the lake" said Yukina making everyone look over at her.  
  
"YUKINA" yelled Ross she flushed, Kuwa looked hurt.  
  
"Look it was long ago, I SWEAR im never going to fall in love" she said getting up, she said goodnight and closed the door behind her to see Hiei string in front her with an emotionless face.  
  
"What" she said walking a few paces away.  
  
"Thought you told me everything about you" he said as she turned around.  
  
"It was just a childhood crush, besides like you care" she said turning around and leaving out of site.  
  
'WHY DO I CARE' he thought to him self as he watched her figure disappear.  
  
~ REVIEW, REVIEW!!!!~ 


	16. No pain No gain

~ Authoress' note~ THANKS FOR ALL THOSE SNAZY REVEIWS now on with the Fic and don't forget to review NO SCHOOL ^_^!!!  
  
~ Chapter 16~  
  
~ Dream~  
  
A little boy and girl held hands, as they watched the sun set at a lake. Trunks looked over at her, she had blonde curly hair in high pigtails, her bangs covering part of her face, and she wore a bubble gum pink dress with a pink rose on her right shoulder.  
  
Trunks smiled "You look pretty" he said as she turned her face to him, her blue eyes lighting the dark, she smiled her father's smile and, grinned wildly.  
  
"You too" she said making him grin, "I look tight" he said pulling on his clothes jokingly.  
  
"Sometimes you scare me" she said holding back a laugh. "Ha" he said tackling her she fell to the ground and they got into an all out brawl.  
  
He had her in a head lock "Say it" he said as she squirmed to get free, "NEVER" she said as she, as she got partially free and he tackled her to the ground.  
  
"Say it" he said, he had her in another head lock, he tightened.  
  
"Alright, alright, Trunks is the best" she said as he let go and pumped his arms, "OH yeah I win" he said doing a little dance, she looked confused, he laughed slightly and blushed.  
  
They say by each other in the dark and he looked at her, "My dad told me that saiyans have arranged marriages" he said out of the blue.  
  
She looked at him," Ross I was thinking well since we're both saiyans and you know we're best friends that maybe you would" he scratched the back of his head.  
  
"Marry you" she said finishing his sentence.  
  
He blushed and nodded, she looked at him and then out to the lake,' it was true they were best friends and a lot alike, but marriage what was that?' She thought as she looked at him and smiled.  
  
"Alright" she said as he grinned just like her father, "Really" he said happily.  
  
"Yeah sure why not your funny" She said as he smiled and took her hand again.  
  
The two kids sat in the dark, in silence as they watched the stars twinkle.  
  
~ End of Dream~  
  
Ross woke up, in the empty room, she sat up in her bed and then felt a wave of sickness come over her, and she ran to the bathroom.  
  
Hugging the toilet as she thought about her dream, another wave hit her.  
  
'Damn this medication' she thought as she threw up.  
  
"Good thing no one's here,' she thought as she whipped her face.  
  
- KNOCK-  
  
'Or I could be wrong' she thought as she sat up, forcefully she made her way to the door, and opened it to see the gang.  
  
"Hey" said Yusuke as he saw she was still in her P.J's which consisted of a large light blue tee-shirt and checkered blue boxers, her feet bound with bandages, as well as her knee which was in her brace as well.  
  
"Hey" she said tiredly as she opened the door, for them to enter, "What are you guys doing here so early?" she asked as they looked at her with a confused expression.  
  
"It's already 9" said Yusuke as he looked back at them and looked at her alarm.  
  
"Damn" she whispered tiredly.  
  
"Well anyways we were wondering if you wanted to go in town with us" said Kurama as she looked at him and smiled.  
  
"Really, wait why aren't you going home for the holidays" she asked as they smiled.  
  
"We are" said Kurama with a smile.  
  
"Huh?" asked confused.  
  
"We're taking you with us" said Yusuke with a smile.  
  
"What do you mean I couldn't possibly?"  
  
"You're going to stay with me along with Hiei" said Kurama with a smile.  
  
"My mother already said it was fine" he said, she looked at him shocked.  
  
"No need to say anything just get ready, Our flight leave at 2" said Yusuke shutting the door, so that she was in the room all by herself, in shock.  
  
"Wow" she said shocked.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ross walked into the main building as she carried her bag along with her.  
  
She baggy pants and a light blue button up shirt, she had her combat boot on and her hair was in a high pony tail she wore a back pack on her back, She entered the dining room to see the them all packed up at a table talking she walked over and they smiled.  
  
"You look nice" said Kurama with a smile, Hiei looked at her.  
  
"Hn"  
  
He said as he looked at her, she looked at him "No one asked anyways" she said as she thanked Kurama for the compliment.  
  
"OH" She said as she dropped the bag on the ground.  
  
"I gotta go do something before I go" she said as they looked at the clock.  
  
"It's already 12" said Yusuke as she smiled.  
  
"I know but if I don't go and get my knee checked before I go, I won't be able to get it checked for another 6 months" she said as they nodded.  
  
"It won't take long" she said as ran out the door.  
  
"Ok." said Yusuke as he watched her leave.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The team walked down the street as they looked for hospital.  
  
"We're going to be late" said Keiko as she and Yukina trudged up the hill.  
  
"We still have time" said Kurama as he looked up at the hospital, and entered it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Are you sure this is it" said Kuwa as they looked at the numbers on the door.  
  
"This is the room, that nurse gave me" said Kurama as he stopped in front of a door, ad was about to knock when they heard yelling.  
  
"NO WAY" yelled Ross as she moved away from the doctor.  
  
"Miss I need to drain the fluid in your knee, its fine now but what abut in a few months" he said as she moved away.  
  
"You're not putting that needle in me" she said pointing to the very large needle the doctor had laid down, he sighed.  
  
"I can't force you to, but you should really think about it, you need that operation"  
  
"NO WAY" she said as she opened the door and saw the team looking at her confused.  
  
"Miss Gem" he said as he watched her pull down her pant leg.  
  
"Your knee might not be the worst of your problems, we got your blood tests back and it shows that" She turned around.  
  
"NO you're the worst of my problems" she said as he looked at her in shock.  
  
"Im fine" she said grabbing the bag the team had been carrying, they looked at her confused.  
  
"Here" said the doctor holding out a bottle of pills,  
  
"They should clear the symptoms you've been experiencing" he said as she snatched them from him.  
  
She turned to see the confused looks of her friends she moved past them,  
  
"Come on" she said as they followed her confused.  
  
"You really should tell your family about your condition, they might be able to help you financially" yelled the doctor as Ross walked at a vigorous pace; the team looked back and then back at Ross.  
  
"I don't have a family" she yelled as she tuned a corner with them right behind her. 


	17. A Flight Home

~ Chapter 17~  
  
They sat in the plane, silence engulfed them all, Ross looked out the window she sat by the prince himself, but she wont the window seat.  
  
Kurama looked behind his seat, at Ross who looked out the window.  
  
She sighed and took out a bottle of pills; taking out one she popped it in her mouth throwing her head back.  
  
" Alright are you going to tell us what's going on or do we have to beat it out of you?" asked Yusuke, Ross looked at him and then at the other curiously worried faces.  
  
"It's nothing just a cold" she said with a reassuring smile.  
  
"If you're going to lie, you better think of a better lie than that" said Hiei as she look at him sitting next to her.  
  
"Really it's nothing; it's uh for my knee for infection you know" She said rubbing the back of her head.  
  
They looked at her oddly, "Then why did he say it had something to do with you're blood?" asked Kuwa confused, she sweat dropped.  
  
"Uh well because, the infection could spread to other parts of my body" She said with a cheesy grin on her face, she looked around at them.  
  
"Alright" She said seriously, she pulled out the bottle from her bag.  
  
"These" She said shaking it.  
  
"Is for my heart" She said as they gasped.  
  
"No, no it's not bad really, I just have a murmur is all" She said reassuring them.  
  
"What's a murmur?" asked Kuwa confused,  
  
"It's when your heart beats abnormally, in other words your heart skips a beat every once in a while am I right" said Kurama looking at Ross, she smiled.  
  
"Yeah that's right" She said with a soft smile.  
  
"Usually it's not a threat, but in some cases medication is taken to make the heart function correctly" he said as she grinned.  
  
"YEP" she said happy that her lie worked.  
  
"O"  
  
"Then what's that for?" asked Yusuke pointing to the other bottle in her bag.  
  
"Well my body has a negative reaction to the medication, making me sick at times, so that should help ease the side-effects" She said as Kurama looked at her concerned.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us?" asked Kuwa.  
  
"Cause it's not a big deal, and doctors make it worse than it really is" she said.  
  
"What about your knee?" asked Kurama.  
  
"What about it it's fine, that ass just wants money" She said looking at him  
  
" You know if you need the money"  
  
" NO WAY IM NOT GOING TO TAKE MONEY FROM ANY OF YOU!" She yelled interrupting Kurama  
  
She sighed and then they heard mewing.  
  
"You brought them on board?" asked Hiei angrily.  
  
"Yeah what did you think I was going to do put them in storage" She said opening up the bag and petting them.  
  
"Sh. it's alright sweetie" She said as she zipped it back up.  
  
They looked at her with confused looks and shook their heads as she look out the window away from their gaze.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ross slept in her seat, as the plane was about to land.  
  
"Hiei wake her up were about to land" said Yusuke as Hiei turned to her.  
  
And was about to yell when.  
  
"Don't even think about it" She said taking him by surprise as she sat up in her seat rubbing her eyes.  
  
"HN"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She jumped off the plane with her bag in hand and waited for the others.  
  
"Are you sure your mom said it was ok?" asked Ross a little nervous.  
  
"Yes of course she says she is very eager to meet you" Said Kurama with a smile as they made their way in town.  
  
"Alright well im off to home" said Yusuke taking Keiko by the hand.  
  
"Oh hold on Yusuke, Yukina is coming to spend the holidays with me" said Keiko taking the ice maiden's hand.  
  
"Alright then come on" he said pulling Keiko down the street , Kuwa followed not far behind.  
  
Leaving just: Ross, Hiei, Kurama and Botan.  
  
"Well im off to Koenma" She said sitting on her ore and taking off in the sky.  
  
"SO I guess we should go home" said Kurama as he walked in the opposite direction of the others. Hiei followed and Ross shrugged following the two. 


	18. Back in Town

~ Authoress' Note~ Hey Hiei's Katana I got a brilliant Idea ^_^ so hope you like!!!~  
  
~ Chapter 18~  
  
They walked down the street; Ross watched as random girls came up and greeted Kurama she smiled devilishly.  
  
"You're a stud aren't you" She said grinning.  
  
He looked at her with a blush.  
  
"No oh course not why would you say that?" he asked as a girl came up to him and he said hi, He looked at Ross who had her arms crossed and smiled devilishly at him with a knowing eye.  
  
"They're just "Kurama wasn't able to finish his sentence a mob of girls met at the top of the hill.  
  
"Hey Shuuichi, "they yelled, making the three turn around.  
  
"Shuuichi?" asked Ross smugly.  
  
"Run" he said taking off.  
  
"Huh?" she asked looking confused.  
  
"Come on" said Hiei grabbing her harm and pulling her into a run, they turned a courner, Ross looked around to see the mob of girls on their tail.  
  
"HOLY SHIT" she yelled running up to the boys.  
  
She lost sight of them and then was pulled into a dark alley, she looked to see who the culprit was and saw it was Kurama against the wall, she watched as the girls passed where they sttod, Kurama looked out of the alley and motioned for them to follow.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" asked Ross angrily?  
  
Kurama smiled and chuckled, "They have a club, for Kurama" said Hiei making her turn to him.  
  
"OH Alright, well then will you explain why they called you Shuuichi?" she asked making Kurama smile.  
  
"It's my Human name, can you please call me that while around my mother" he said.  
  
"O"  
  
"Come on" said Kurama, walking up the street, she followed after seeing Hiei doing the same.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kurama stopped in front of a quaint house and pulled out a key, he turned the knob and entered.  
  
"Mom Im home" he said shutting the door behind Hiei and Ross.  
  
"Oh dear you're back" said a feminine voice as she walked into the room they occupied.  
  
He went over to her and hugged her lovingly.  
  
"And you must be Ross" She said making her way over to where Ross stood.  
  
"Yes maim it is" She said holding out a hand uneasily, but Shiori embraced her into a hug instead.  
  
"Shuuichi has told me so much about you" she said as Ross looked over at Kurama who just shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"You can call me Shiori if you like" She said letting go of Ross, she just nodded in agreement.  
  
"Ok I will" She said as Shiori smiled and looked over to Hiei, who just nodded.  
  
"Yes well I made you all something to eat" She said going to the kitchen.  
  
"Thank you mother" said Kurama as he motioned for them to follow him.  
  
Ross sat down at the dining room table as Shiori placed a plate of food in front of her , Ross looked like she was starving she waited for the others to be served before she began to stuff her face.  
  
They watched her surprise.  
  
She stopped in mid bite and swallowed the food in her mouth.  
  
"Im sorry main it's just I haven't had home made meal in a long time" Sid Ross smiling sweetly, Shiori just smiled.  
  
"I guess I'll just have to make some more" She said getting up.  
  
"Oh no please don't I can do it if you want" Said Ross standing up, the boys looked at her with interest.  
  
"You can cook?" asked Kurama eyeing her.  
  
"Well, my mother taught me when I was a child I might not still have the skills but there is only one way to find out" She said as Shiori nodded, Ross entered the kitchen.  
  
"MEOW" said her bag, making Shiori jump.  
  
"OH no" said Ross going to let her kittens out.  
  
"Dear, have they been in there this whole time?" she asked getting up to the fridge and pulling out milk filling a saucer, giving it to them.  
  
"Thank you" Said Ross with a sweet smile.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kurama and Hiei put Ross stuff in the spare bed room, as they smelt an aroma coming from the kitchen; they went downstairs to see what it was.  
  
They peered into the kitchen, there was Ross with a pink apron on she flipped a pan of stir fry and added some soy sauce making it steam, she stirred a pan full of rice at the same time, and she looked over at them as they just about died.  
  
"OUT of the kitchen with the both of you" she said as they left with a laugh.  
  
~ Later~  
  
"Mm Ross this is amazing" said Shiori taking another bite of her food.  
  
"Yes this is great" said Kurama eating it as well, even Hiei was enjoying it, even thought he wouldn't admit it.  
  
"Thank you, I guess I've still got it" she said watching them eat.  
  
"Aren't you going to eat dear?" asked Shiori to Ross, who looked up.  
  
"OH no Im not hungry" said Ross getting up and gathering her kittens.  
  
"If you'll excuse me im pretty tired" said Ross, as Kurama looked up.  
  
"Of course, up stairs second on the right" he said as she nodded.  
  
"I really appreciate you letting me stay" said Ross motioning to Shiori.  
  
"Any time" she said with a smile as Ross made her way up the stairs.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ross looked around the room, it was light blue with one bed and nightstand, a dresser by the door and a window with a window seat, and she sighed and closed the door behind her, she placed the kittens on the bed as she changed out of her clothes into a pair of black boxers and a dark green tee-shirt, she bounded her knee and sighed flopping back on the bed. She got up and moved to the window seat looking outside to the twilight of the stars, she pulled her journal from her bag.  
  
- I sit here in Kurama's house, and I wonder why he decided to give me such kindness, how do I deserve this?  
  
This will be the first Christmas I will have with a family in over 5 years, I wonder what it will be like to be in someone else's home during the holidays-  
  
She closed it and put it in her bag, going to the bed she fell asleep on contract.  
  
~ Morning~  
  
- Ring-  
  
"Hello" said Kurama over the phone.  
  
"Oh hey Yusuke, sure we can meet you at the arcade in an hour or so, see ya then" said Kurama hanging up, and looking at Hiei who nodded.  
  
- Knock-  
  
There was no answer they entered the room ,to find Ross she slept on her stomach with one of her legs hanging off the twin bed, she snored loudly as Kurama went to her, but Hiei stopped him.  
  
"You don't want to do that trust me" said Hiei as Kurama looked at him, Hiei bent down and took a deep breath.  
  
"WAKE UP!!!!" he yelled as loud as he could making Ross jump up hitting her head on the ceiling.  
  
She rubbed it and gave Hiei a death glare.  
  
"What was that for?" she asked rubbing her tender head.  
  
"HN" he said as she turned her gave from him to Kurama.  
  
"Yusuke wants to meet us at the arcade" he said as Ross stood up going to her bag.  
  
"Alright" she said pulling out some clothes as they closed the door.  
  
~ Later~  
  
The three walked down the street, Ross was wearing a pair of baggy green jeans with a chain on the right side, she wore a black semi tight tee- shirt, and combat boots, she wore a dark green backwards hat and her hair in double French braids, she looked a bit grumpy.  
  
"Are you alright?" asked Kurama looking at her as they entered the arcade.  
  
"Oh yeah except for my head, since SOMEONE decided I needed another head, she said rubbing the bump on her head, Hiei smirked slightly.  
  
"Hey over here" said Yusuke as he sat at a table with the others and Kuwa's gang as well, they went over and Kuwa's friend' mouths dropped.  
  
"It. Its you" said the short tubby one as he gapped.  
  
"Boys" said Ross as she sat down.  
  
"Wow we never did thank you" said one going to her as she looked at them.  
  
"Don't mention it really" she said smiling.  
  
-Beep-  
  
"Hello" she said over the receiver.  
  
"Yes this is she, may I ask who's speaking" she said with a confused look on her face.  
  
"O" She said her face going into a shocked expression; she turned her back to everyone.  
  
"How did you get this number?" she asked suspiciously.  
  
"Well how did he get this number?" she asked, turning around facing everyone again.  
  
"Why did you call" She asked tiredly as she rubbed her head.  
  
"What" she said shocked.  
  
"How long?" she asked pacing a little.  
  
"No, no if I see him I'll call I promise" she said her head lowered.  
  
"Alright yeah bye" she said hanging up.  
  
They looked at her, waiting for an answer.  
  
Kuwa looked at his gang.  
  
"Uh do you guys mind going to that movie without me?" he asked as they nodded and left.  
  
"What is it?" asked Kurama.  
  
"My brother, he's missing" she said making them look at her in shock. 


	19. Family Feuds

~ Chapter 19~  
  
"My brother, he's missing" she said making them look at her in shock ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What" said Yusuke shocked?  
  
"It, It was him" she thought as she sat down looking out in space.  
  
"There's no way I mean he's a pure heart, I've read his file he couldn't have" but Botan's protesting wasn't getting to her.  
  
She just sighed, and they looked at her worried.  
  
"He would never" she said to herself and then stood up, walking to the door.  
  
"Where are you going?" asked Yusuke.  
  
"To find my brother" she said as they looked at each other and followed her in pursuit.  
  
"What, how are you going to do that?" asked Kurama in wonder.  
  
"We're blood I can track him down" she said hovering few inches off the ground; thank God there was no one on the street.  
  
"Well why don't you go home?" asked Yusuke she looked over at him.  
  
"Im never going back there" she said taking off in the sky, without another word.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was late now and Ross still wasn't back, Kurama started to wonder.  
  
"Where is she" he thought as Hiei entered though his window.  
  
"She's fine trust me Kitsune" said Hiei, Kurama smiled then he felt it, he stood up and went to his door, to see Ross trudging up the stairs.  
  
"No luck" said Kurama she looked over at him and shook her head, entering her room and shutting the door behind her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"You mean she hasn't come out of her room all week" Said Yusuke as Kurama Shook his head.  
  
"No she hasn't," He said as Kuwa ate some fires, on Kurama's couch.  
  
"Well then lets go up there and see what's wrong with her" said Yusuke getting up.  
  
"No" said Kurama stopping him.  
  
"Huh why?" he asked as Kurama stood up.  
  
"Because she deserves her privacy" he said as Yusuke flopped back on the couch.  
  
"Fine" he said turning on the T.V.  
  
Then the door opened and a tired Ross walked in closing it behind her.  
  
"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" asked Yusuke like a parent on edge, she looked at him.  
  
"Looking what else" she said taking off her hat and sitting on the couch she laid her head back and fell asleep in seconds.  
  
"What is she narcotic?" said Hiei as he went over to where she slept.  
  
"She's probably tired from looking all week" said Kurama as he motioned for them to leave.  
  
~ Dream~  
  
A little girl with a dark green velvet dress on and a tail was on a ladder as she tried to put a star on top of the Christmas tree, she just about fell onto the tree until Gohan caught her by the shirt holding her up so that she could out put the star on top of the tree.  
  
"There" she said as he placed her on the ground she backed up and looked at the tree.  
  
"Its crooked" she said frowning as Gohan tilted his head  
  
"Its fine" he said as Gotein jumped up by them.  
  
"No she's right it's crooked.  
  
The girl put out her hand and sent out a small energy blast hitting the star straight.  
  
"ROSS" yelled Gohan pushing her hand down, looking around fro his mother.  
  
"If mom saw that"  
  
"See now its straight" she said interrupting him as she pointed to the tree.  
  
Gohan frowned "Just don't so that" he said as she went to the tee putting on some ornaments.  
  
"Well if you taught me how to fly then I wouldn't need to" She said as Gohan groaned from annoyance.  
  
~ End of Dream~  
  
Ross lifted her head as she looked around rubbing her eyes.  
  
'I guess they left' she thought as she felt some sickness she stood up and ran to the bathroom puking out her guts.  
  
Kurama and the others entered the room to see it was empty, Kurama looked around.  
  
"I wonder where she went" he said as he saw a note on the front door, he tore it off and read it.  
  
- Dear Schuuichi,  
  
I really appreciate you letting me stay here but I can't. I have a lot of things on my mind and I need to straighten something out before coming back, please tell your mother that I apologize for not saying goodbye.  
  
Ross-  
  
"She's gone" said Kurama passing around the note.  
  
"What where would she go?" asked Yusuke.  
  
"I don't know, maybe where she would find her brother"s aid Kuwa as they looked at him.  
  
"She went home"said a voice from behind them; they turned around to see a teenage Koenma.  
  
"What" said Hiei,  
  
"She disappeared from our tracking devices and found her at Capsule Corp." Said Koenma.  
  
"We can't let her do this alone if Gohan is really in trouble she's going to need help" Said Yusuke as he approached Koenma.  
  
"I must agree" said Kurama.  
  
"Where is this Capsule Corp.?" asked Kuwa as he Koenma began to sweat.  
  
"Here" he said giving them a piece of paper.  
  
"I figured you might want it" he said as they looked at the address.  
  
"This isn't even that far away" said Kurama.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ross sat in a tree out near the entrance of Capsule Corp. she sat in the dark her legs dangling off the side of branch she occupied.  
  
She watched as Trunks came out of the front door, she hugged her knees to her chest and sighed as he took the arm of a young girl.  
  
'Like I didn't expect that' she thought as he left out of site, she took out her journal,  
  
- Sometimes I wonder if what I did was the right thing, leaving my family to make up their own minds about their futures without me ruining it-  
  
She heard a noise and placed the marker. She took out her pocket knife looking around she jumped higher in the tree,  
  
"That's one BIG squirrel up there" Yelled Yusuke, knowing it would get hr attention, she fell out of the tree on her head and rushed the boys from view.  
  
"What are you doing you're going to get us all killed literary" she whispered as she saw the door open and Vegeta walk out looking around.  
  
She covered Yusuke's mouth as Vegeta grumbled and then Kuwa sneezed, making him look in their direction he began to stomp over to where they hid, Ross thought quickly and threw an energy blast to the opposite side; Vegeta flew quickly in the direction of the blast.  
  
"Hold on" She said as she closed her eyes tightly and then they were in a complete difference place.  
  
'Where where are we?" asked Kuwa looking around.  
  
"I used Instant Transmission, it's when you well never mind what the HELL are you doing here you almost got us killed" she said furious.  
  
"Well we didn't want you to get yourself in deeper trouble than you already are" said Yusuke.  
  
"Great. and how did you know where I was?" she asked.  
  
"Koenma told us" said Kuwa.  
  
"Remind me to kill him" she said,  
  
"So who was that your dad?" asked Yusuke, she looked at him like he had grown a second head.  
  
"No way that's Vegeta Trunks' dad" she said softer at the end.  
  
"O"  
  
Then they heard a menacing laugh, and looked around for its owner.  
  
"To think a little brat like you tricked the Prince of all Saiyans" said a familiar voice as the owner came out of the shadows to reveal Gohan.  
  
He grinned evilly and threw an energy blast at Ross hitting her knee she screamed in pain and held her knee in hopes of easing the pain.  
  
"You're not my brother" She said in a dark voice.  
  
"OH looks like you lost your touch sis, because I am your brother at least the last time I checked" He said lifting his hand to her head.  
  
"It's time I got rid of the trash" he said forming an energy ball.  
  
"GOHAN" she yelled,  
  
"Huh" he said looking at her strangely.  
  
"I KNOW YOU'RE THERE PLEASE, PLEASE LISTEN TO ME YOU DON'T WHAT TO KILL ME I KNOW IT GOHAN" she yelled on the verge of tears.  
  
"Huh" said Gohan in a softer voice, and then he shook his head and raised his hand higher with a dark grin plastered on his face.  
  
"NOW YOU DIE" he yelled she shut her eyes, but the hit never came.  
  
'What the' she thought as she opened her eyes to see Gohan pinned to a tree by Hiei's sword.  
  
She got up and walked over to where Gohan was pinned.  
  
She slammed her foot in his crouch making him double over and fall to the ground out cold.  
  
The boys winced at the blow.  
  
Ross looked down at him and began to search him, she stopped her hand at his ear and pulled something from it.  
  
"YOU" she said evilly as the creature squirmed in her grasp,  
  
"HEY LET ME GO" he squeaked she clutched him harder.  
  
"SURE I"LL LET YOU GO TO HELL" she said angrily as she raised a hand to throw an energy ball, but was stopped by Hiei's hand on her arm.  
  
She turned to his gaze.  
  
"Don't he isn't worth it" he said as Ross gritted her teeth and gave him the Hiei.  
  
"Fine, But If I see him again I SWEAR" She stooped in mid sentence and went to her brother's body she threw him over her shoulders and stomped away in fury.  
  
"Give me him I'll take it" said Botan out of no where.  
  
"Wow where did you come from?" asked Yusuke a bit flustered.  
  
"I was told by Koenma that you might need my assistance." She said with a giggle as she mounted her ore, with the little creature in hand.  
  
"You might want to follow her to make sure that Gohan's body gets back" She said taking off.  
  
"Alright but how do we know where she is?" asked Kuwa.  
  
"Her energy, duh" said Yusuke going after her signal.  
  
"O" he said following the three.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ross walked in silence as she carried her brother up the mountain.  
  
'What am I going to do?' she thought as she saw her house coming into view.  
  
She stopped and stared at it, with a sigh she made her way up to the door.  
  
~ Mean While~  
  
"Geeze what does she live on a mountain?" said Kuwa.  
  
"No this is the Sahara" said Hiei making Kuwa glare at him.  
  
"Can you two please not start look there she is" said Yusuke pointing to Ross as she dropped Gohan's body at the door, she breathed in a deep breath and Knocked heartily, than disappeared into a tree out of site.  
  
"Come on" said Kurama pulling them into a bush, they were now about 50 feet from the door, they saw a black haired woman answer the door and just about faint as she Yelled.  
  
"GOKU"  
  
"What" said a large messy black haired man came to the door,  
  
"Gohan" he said picking up the saiyans body.  
  
"WELL WHO WOULD JUST LEAVE HIM HERE LIKE THAT" yelled the woman.  
  
"I don't know Chi Chi" said the man about to close the door behind him but then turned around slightly; they saw Ross duck deeper into the brush and then the man closed the door.  
  
"Wow did you see that guy he's"  
  
" Yes well he's the strongest man in the universe" said Kurama making the humans drop their jaws, then they saw Ross drop out of the tree and rush over to the bush.  
  
"Get out of there and come on" She said pulling them out.  
  
"What what's wrong?" asked Yusuke as she rushed down the hill  
  
"My dad's on to us" She said as she turned around.  
  
"Come on hurry up he's coming" she said running now as they followed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"That was your father" said Kuwa as they walked in the street of the city.  
  
"Yeah" She said turning a corner.  
  
"Man you don't look anything like him" added Kuwa.  
  
"Yeah I know" She said looking around a corner and going down the street.  
  
"And I can take it that was your mother" Said Yusuke as she looked slightly over her shoulder.  
  
"I don't prefer to call her that, but if you mean the one who gave birth to me than yes that would be her" She said as they looked at her,  
  
"Man you two, act alike" Said Yusuke she turned and slammed him into a building and put her pocket knife to his throat.  
  
"I can take A LOT of insults, BUT THAT"S ONE I WILL NOT TOLERATE" She yelled in rage.  
  
"Ok, ok Sorry geeze" he said she lowered her blade and stuck it back in her pocket and looked around.  
  
"What?" asked Kurama.  
  
"Shit he's on my tail" she said freaking out.  
  
"What how do you know that?" asked Yusuke in shock.  
  
" I just do, look you need to get out of here I'll meet you at the house" She said running off, as they felt a large energy power they looked up in the sky to a few people flying around in the air, looking down around the city.  
  
"Wow" said Yusuke.  
  
~ So what do you think??? PLEASE REVIEW!!!~ 


	20. Christmas Time

~ Authoress' Note~ Hey well I hope you like my Fic and PLEASE REVIEW!!! Anyways feel free to Im me on my sn, It's on my profile, PLEASE REVIEW!!~  
  
~ Chapter 20~  
  
'Damnit' thought Ross as she hid in a dark alley; she held her breath as Gotein passed it, she breathed slightly only to see a dark shadow creeping up the wall.  
  
'Damnit what the hell am I going to do, Sh. calm down Ross now relax' she thought as she closed her eyes hugging the wall,  
  
'Think, what did Bruce say? focus, FOCUS' she thought, and her shadow shrunk, Vegeta turned a corner to the dark alley.  
  
He looked down frowning he went in the opposite direction.  
  
"MEOW"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"She said she was going to be here" said Yusuke looking out the window in the dark.  
  
"Im sure she's fine detective" Said Hiei reassuring him, though he felt a bit worried he would never admit it.  
  
- Scratch, Scratch-  
  
"Ok and what the hell is that?" asked Yusuke as Kuwa opened the door.  
  
"Uh Kurama do you have a cat?" asked Kuwa as he looked down at a calico cat with bright blue eyes.  
  
"No" said Kurama as the cat jumped into the room.  
  
"Well you do now" said Yusuke as he watched the cat jump up on a stool facing them.  
  
"Aw. it's cute" Said Kuwa going to it.  
  
Then to there surprise the cat began to transform and turned into Ross, they looked with there mouths hanging open.  
  
She shook her head.  
  
"Man I hate that" She said holding the side of her head she turned to their gaze as they stared in amazement.  
  
"What I said I would meet you here" She said now on her feet.  
  
"WHEN DID YOU LEARN TO TURN INTO A CAT?" asked Yusuke with his mouth wide open.  
  
"Uh I don't know a year ago or so, a friend taught me" She said turning her back to them.  
  
"You know that's a rare gift, usually only animal spirits posses it along with transformers of course and even then it is quite rare to be able to transform like that" said Kurama she stopped quickly at the words animal spirit and went on with her work.  
  
"Well if you haven't notice im not exactly the most normal thing on this planet" She said turning slightly and then sighing.  
  
"Im going to bed" She said going up the stairs.  
  
"Goodnight" said Kurama she waved her hand.  
  
"Night" she said disappearing up the stairs.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
- Knock-  
  
Kurama opened to the door, to see "MERRY CHRISTMAS!" yelled the group of friends.  
  
"Merry Christmas please come in" he said as they entered sheltering themselves from the cold and snow.  
  
He closed the door behind him.  
  
"So where is the shrimp?" asked Kuwa, Kurama sighed.  
  
"God only knows, and Ross won't come out of her room" said Kurama as Yukina smiled.  
  
"I can get her" she said going up the stairs, the others conversed.  
  
-Knock-  
  
"It's Yukina" She said to the door, no answer, she tried to open the door but it was locked.  
  
"Please open the door" begged Yukina but there was no answer.  
  
She sighed and went back to the party.  
  
~ Inside~  
  
Ross at on the window sill, she watched the snow fall peacefully to the ground, silent yet beautiful.  
  
"Hmm" She said closing her eyes.  
  
~ Day dream~  
  
"Come on Ross Santa came" said Gotein pulling his sister to the tree; she dove into the gifts along with him.  
  
"Come on you guys leave a few for us" said Gohan with a chuckle, Ross smiled and brought him a present.  
  
"Her Brother She said in a tot's voice, he took it and plopped her in his lap, opening his he smiled.  
  
"Oh look you even smiled for this one" he said ruffling her hair," Thanks squirt" he said as she smiled a toothy grin with no bare teeth.  
  
"Here" he said handing her a large package she looked up at him and then tore into the paper, his mom looked at him with curiosity.  
  
"Cool" said Ross pulling out a hand made quilt.  
  
"That was dad's well I figured since you were getting older it was about time I gave it to you" said Gohan as she hugged him.  
  
"You're the best" she said as he smiled down at the pint sized child.  
  
~ End of Dream~  
  
Ross sighed at the thought and just about jumped out of her skin when Hiei jumped into the window.  
  
"Geeze you frightened me" She said as he smirked.  
  
"Than my plan worked" he said as she smiled weakly.  
  
He looked at her curiously, "Why aren't you downstairs with the others I thought that this holiday was a human tradition" he said as she looked up.  
  
"Yeah well I have no reason to, I haven't celebrated Christmas in over 5 years" She said getting up from her seat.  
  
"Is there a reason?" he asked as she looked around.  
  
"Yes, but I don't feel like sharing it" She said turning around and rummaging through her bag.  
  
" Its just" She said turning around, he knew she would give in he smirked slightly.  
  
" I haven't had anyone to celebrate with and its kinda weird for me you know" she said as he walked over to her.  
  
"Trust me, even if I did like this holiday I would be alone too" he said not the close from her she felt a flush coming on.  
  
"Well than why don't we get out of here and celebrate being alone together" She said grabbing his hand and jumping out the window.  
  
~ So what do ya think??? REVIEW REVIEW!!!~ 


	21. Icy Memories

~ Chapter 21~  
  
"Grr." Hiei was being dragged through the forest at lightening speed, twigs and branches scraping his face.  
  
"Hold up" He yelled she stopped, making him bump into her back, she wore a light blue coat and blue jeans, her hair in a messy bun, her cheeks were rosy from the cold.  
  
He growled, "Where the hell are we?" he asked as she smiled gently,  
  
"Well" She started as she pulling back twigs and brush to reveal an iced over lake.  
  
"This is where my brother use to take me when I was little" she said as he looked at the iced over lake, Ross ran onto it.  
  
"What are you doing!" he yelled a little worried she would fall through.  
  
"Don't worry" She said holding out her hand,  
  
"Its solid see" She said stomping her foot, Hiei looked at her hand that she held out.  
  
"Look" she said sighing a little.  
  
"I know fire demons can't stand the cold and all so if you're afrad I under"  
  
"HN Im not afraid" He said walking onto it slowly.  
  
"And you forget im not just fire demon" He said as she smile holding out a hand and catching him as he lost his balance.  
  
She giggled which was odd for her to do.  
  
"Geeze Mr. SENSITVE" She said with a bright smile on her face.  
  
"HN" as he said it he lost his balance she caught him again, laughing a little.  
  
"To think you're a koormie and you can't stand on ice" she said with a laugh.  
  
"Hn Shut up" He said she smiled.  
  
" Hey im a saiyan and I can't transform so don't feel bad" She said as he looked at her with a questionable face.  
  
" Oh right you don't know what, alright well saiyans can transform there energy into different forms which make them stronger also changing their appearance a bit, see my dad and brothers can transform into super saiyans, But I can't because im too weak" She said as he nodded insuring her he understood.  
  
"I've heard of it I was just a bit confused at what you meant is all" He said as she smiled.  
  
"If I could transform" She said walking a bit on the icy lake her back to him.  
  
"I would be the first female to do it" She said turning around, he could see her breath and studied her face; the cold outlined her pale features more, making her eyes bright and radiant.  
  
"What?" she said tilting her head a bit.  
  
"HN nothing" He said walking closer to her.  
  
"So is this where you drowned?" he asked taking her back.  
  
"How did you know that?" she asked he smiled.  
  
"I saw your memory, when you were screaming for help that time at the camp" he said as she widened her eyes.  
  
"Really" she said a bit surprised, he nodded.  
  
' Huh I guess the bond isn't completely gone, damnit' she thought as she nodded.  
  
" Yeah this is it" She said walking over to a large rock in the middle of the lake.  
  
"I went under one time too in the ice" She said putting her hand on the rock and closing her eyes.  
  
~ Flash Back~  
  
"Come on Ross" Said Gotein with a large grin on his face,  
  
" O Come on" Said Marron in a tot's voice, Ross slid over to where they stood she ran over to the boulder a few feet away from them and felt the ice crack, she screamed out.  
  
"Help GOHAN" She yelled as she went under the icy water.  
  
~ End of flash back~  
  
She opened her eyes "Thank fully they heard my calls and got to me in time to pull me out, thought I did get one whopper of a cold" She said turning around to face Hiei, He stood looking at her.  
  
"So why are you not afraid of this place then?" He asked as she sighed.  
  
"It was a long time ago, why should I be afraid of such juvenile things" She said with a look that seemed to have aged her greatly.  
  
Snow began to fall on the scene, coating the already white setting with more flurries.  
  
She lifted her head to the now falling snow and closed her eyes, she sighed as she stretched out her arms, spinning slightly.  
  
"I love the snow" She said as she turned her gaze to him.  
  
"Don't you?" She asked with a calm look plastered on her face.  
  
"Hn it's alright" He said as she laughed slightly.  
  
'Alright" She said sliding to him and taking his arm to stop her self.  
  
"Just alright?" she asked as he stared down at her (Remember he got taller ^_^)  
  
"HN" He said as his brain rushed with confusion of what to do now.  
  
'She looks gorgeous. NO she doesn't,'  
  
'Yes she does and you know it'  
  
'Shut up' he said to himself as her breath brushed his cloak, he felt a blush coming to his cheeks'  
  
She stared into his crimson eyes ' Hmm, No don't think that remember what he did you, its just the scenery making you feel this way' she thought to herself as she noticed her was still holding onto his arm she let go quickly and looked the other way.  
  
"So you wanna go back?" She asked as he looked at her without emotion he shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"Doesn't matter, but Kurama is probably wondering where we are" he said as she nodded, Alright well can go one more place before we go" She said as he nodded.  
  
"Whatever"  
  
She nodded slightly and began to walk in the opposite direction they had come from.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hiei followed her as she walked through the brush and then they were in a clearing, and he knew where they were, she motioned for him to come with her as she jumped into a tree near the window.  
  
She peered in and watched as her family laughed and enjoyed themselves, Gohan was back to normal.  
  
'I hope they're happy' she said with a sigh as she saw Hiei looking in  
  
"They won't feel us, they're too preoccupied with each other to worry about other energy signals" she said as Hiei glanced at her and then back.  
  
She watched as Gohan gave a box to her mother she sighed.  
  
"Come on" She said jumping out of the tree.  
  
"Let's go" She said walking away slowly, Hiei looked once more at the family and then followed her away from the scene.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ross trudged in the street to Kurama's house, Hiei by her side he glanced over at her and then in front of him.  
  
"You think they miss you?" he asked honestly she looked at him and then back to in front of her.  
  
"I don't know I doubt it" She said quietly as they walked the rest of the ay in silence.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
" Hey look" Said Yukina as the door opened slowly to reveal too very rosy cheeked teens.  
  
" Hey glad to see you're still alive" Said Yusuke raising his glass.  
  
"HN" said Ross going up the stairs, Hiei shut the door.  
  
"Where did you go shrimp?" asked Kuwa.  
  
"None of your business fool" He said making Kuwa face flash.  
  
"Why you"  
  
"Children please its Christmas" Said Kurama with his hands in the air.  
  
They growled and sat down for the rest of the party.  
  
"Is she alright Hiei?" asked Kurama Hiei nodded.  
  
"HN, she'll be fine just needs some time alone" He said as Kurama looked at the stairs with a bit of worry.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ross sat on the window sill the stars twinkling on her feature she held the leather book in her hands.  
  
- Christmas, once again this holiday comes to haunt me, another year gone to the dogs. Though I feel god being here I only hope Im not a burden on Kurama and his mother. I only wish at times like this I had a warm house of my own to go to, and open arms to be embraced in.  
  
I always think about generosity and love when I think about this holiday, the way that people always think about others before themselves. I wish I held the power of all the humans' prayers and hopes for this day I would finally be able to have the strength my family and past one last time.-  
  
She finished writing and placed the ribbon in between the pages shutting it, she stuck it in her bag going to the bed she climbed in under the covers, hugging them to her body as she shielded herself from her cold soul and icy heart, at least just for one night Christmas Night. 


	22. Back to the pits

~ Chapter 22~  
  
~ Ross POV~  
  
I watched as the sun set on the horizon, we were now back at WestPoint and I waited for bus on the curve, that would take me back to hell on Earth.  
  
I watched as the sky turned into bright oranges and pinks and sighed slumping over my elbows on my knees I had my bag by my side, and then saw headlights coming up the street sighing I stood up brushing off my uniform.  
  
~ End of POV~  
  
Ross watched as the buss stopped in front of her and opened its doors. She grabbed her bag and slung it over her shoulder, she was about to board the bus when.  
  
"HEY WAIT" yelled a young maiden's voice she turned around to face Yukina and the rest of the gang, Hiei passed her and boarded the bus.  
  
"I just well here" she said handing Ross a tear gem, Ross looked at the pearl and looked back up at her.  
  
"I didn't make you cry did I" she said a bit tired.  
  
"Yes you did" She said taking Ross back.  
  
"Im sorry Yukina I didn't mean to cause you pain it's just"  
  
"No, you didn't cause me pain, I cried it for all of your pain" She said as Ross looked at her in surprise.  
  
She hugged her suddenly and put the necklace around her neck along with her pendant.  
  
"Thank you" She said finally looking over at the rest of them she boarded the bus,  
  
They stood there and watched it drive away with tow of their best friends and sighed at the pain they would once again endure.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ross sat in the back with Hiei she laid her head back on the seat and hummed softly an unknown tune.  
  
He looked at her, her eyes closed as she laid there quietly humming barely heard.  
  
~Later~  
  
They pulled into the drive of the camp, walking off they stood at ease waiting for instructions.  
  
"You two" said a familiar voice behind them, but they didn't turn.  
  
Then to their surprise Marshal came into view, Ross clenched her teeth.  
  
"Oh I see you remember me" He said circling them.  
  
"You could say that SIR" she said sarcastically, he growled and punched her harshly in the stomach she doubled over.  
  
"Glad to see you too cadet" He said with a grin.  
  
"Actually Im going to be your new best friend from now on, you see I was out for the first semester of the school year healing from your lovely attempt on my life, but now" he said stopping in front of her.  
  
"It seems were going to be PALS again" he said smirking she clenched her teeth, he turned to Hiei.  
  
"And I see you even brought a friend this time, I wonder if he will have he same fate as your FRIEND Bruce" he said turning back to her Hiei glanced at her in curiosity.  
  
"That would never happen" She said getting the Major's attention.  
  
"What was that, NEVER say I'll NEVER do something" he said grabbing her by the collar she just smirked.  
  
"What, What are you smiling about?" he asked as she just kept on smirking.  
  
"You pathetic fool" She said as he slapped her across the face, much to Hiei's surprise she went on.  
  
"You think you've broken me!" she screamed with fury.  
  
He just smirked "Obviously you haven't realized that was only part one of my little training session, I guess I will just have TO WHIP THAT SMIRK OFF YOUR FACE ONCE AGIA" he yelled slapping her.  
  
"Hey that's enough" yelled Hiei furiously clenching his fists.  
  
"You'll just have to go down with her" he said as he snapped his fingers and guards seized the two, making it unable to move, they followed the large Major into the dark woods.  
  
~ So what do you think??? PLEASE REVIEW!!!~ 


	23. First Day

~ Chapter 23~  
  
They forced the two down the hill towards the isolated camp, and shoved then inside the electric gates, closing them with a snap.  
  
"Now" said Marshall taking Ross harshly by the upper arm.  
  
"I believe you are already aquatinted with the hole" he said shoving her in front of her once home.  
  
"No" she said her eyes widened.  
  
"NO!" she screamed kicking and screaming trying to get free,  
  
" Ha I think you deserve to get reacquainted it's been awhile hasn't it my dear" he said shoving her into the mud hole, she went to clutch the gate, but then remembered what had happened last time and stopped inches from the barbed wire.  
  
Marshal grinned and knelt down to eye level, "Are you sure you haven't been broken" he said grinning a toothy smile and then kicking dirt in her face.  
  
Hiei watched this in rage; he felt his anger over powering him.  
  
'Why do I care so much about her?' he thought as he clenched his fists, Marshal came to him looking at him in the eyes (There about the same height).  
  
"Well, no worries you'll join her soon but we have a little tradition here for the newbies" he said grabbing Hiei harshly by the neck and throwing him to the pole.  
  
"NO" screamed Ross as she clenched on the wire, not even noticing the crimson blood flowing out of them.  
  
Guards took Hiei harshly before he could react and tied him to the metal pole, Marshal rolled up his sleeves.  
  
"You see son, instead of a welcome speech we prefer getting to know each and every one of our cadets physically, no pain no gain I always say" he said punching Hiei hard in the stomach making him double over.  
  
~ Hiei POV~  
  
He hit me hard again in the stomach, his punches hurt more than the detectives I never thought I would admit that,  
  
I grit my teeth holding back the urge to blow him away, but then Ross enters my mind.  
  
' Hiei' she said in a staggered voice, even though she wasn't crying on the outside I could tell she wasn't as cold as everyone thought, but why does she care so much about me?  
  
'Please are you alright' she asked as he hit me again.  
  
'Sure' I say looking her way as he kicks me in the side of the head that was it he's TOAST.  
  
'NO' she yelled in my mind pleading me not to go on a rampage.  
  
' Listen this place isn't like the rest of Earth there's a force field, any spirit energy used, back fires on you, trust me I know' she said as I stared into her aging eyes.  
  
'Well then WHAT AM I SUPPOSE TO DO?' I ask as the guards join in to help.  
  
'Grin and Bare' she said, I looked over at her, 'she would know, and if I did use my energy I would just kill myself' I thought to myself.  
  
'Alright fine woman have it your way' I say to her as it turns into an all brawl.  
  
"End of Hiei's POV~  
  
~ Later~  
  
Ross watched as they hit the now wounded Hiei.  
  
She clenched her teeth, 'they can't do this?' she thought as she stood up from her spot in the mud, it had been a few hours now and she had enough.  
  
"LET HIM GO!" she screamed, they turned to her now panting body, Hiei looked up with the last energy he had to see a blurry Ross standing in the cage they had thrown her in.  
  
"Let him go" She said angrily.  
  
"You wanna take his place" said with a grin, swinging open the cage door.  
  
"Alright then" he said grabbing her by the arm; he nodded to the guards to let Hiei go.  
  
They threw him into the cage she had occupied moments ago.  
  
They tied her to the pole.  
  
"So, I see you started talking again" he said in the now pouring rain.  
  
"A bit slow aren't we" She said with a bite, he frowned at the comment and punched her hard in the gut.  
  
"See unlike your friend, I know your weak points" he said to the hunched over Ross, blood dripped from her mouth.  
  
She raised her head "You haven't broken me" She said in a low growl.  
  
"What was that" he said brining his ear closer to her.  
  
"I SAID YOU HAVEN'T BROKEN ME!" she yelled, he grinned at her words and wound up his leg ramming it in her bad knee, she shrieked in pain making the woods echo with the sound of her high pitch scream.  
  
"That's what I thought you said we'll just see about that" he said kicking her once again in her knee.  
  
~ Mean while~  
  
Hiei lifted his head from the dirt when he heard her scream,  
  
'That bastard' he thought as he watched him do it again.  
  
"She doesn't deserve this" he whispered as he sat upright, and looked on in rage.  
  
"Hey" he screamed getting the man's attention.  
  
"NO Hiei" yelled Ross blood coming from her lip.  
  
"What you wanna join her?" he asked walking a bit over to where Hiei sat gritting his teeth.  
  
"NO HIT ME" said Ross panicking, Marshal turned back around and hit her as hard as he could across her face, she stayed in that position water dripping off her still face.  
  
He looked at her, "Let her go" he said to the guards who went to release her.  
  
"Just remember" he said lifting her face harshly.  
  
"The first day is always the easiest" eh said throwing her head to the side, when she didn't answer he walked off into his quarters across from the hole that they shoved her in, they looked the door's 7 locks and waked off to the search lights awaiting them.  
  
She laid in the dirt, as Hiei crawled over to her in the small space.  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked she lifted her head from the muddy mess.  
  
"I can't move" she said as she slammed her head back into the dirt, Hiei looked at her shock he never thought she would admit that she had been defeated he pulled her unconscious body into an upright position across from him, he layer against the dirty brick wall as he ripped her pant leg open, to see her beaten knee worse than ever, he ripped the bandages from his arm without even thinking twice and wrapped her mangled knee in the fabric,  
  
He laid his beaten body against the other brick and watched her body rise and fall with each breath she took.  
  
He sighed and closed his eyes, 'Alright I'll admit it she means something to me.'  
  
~ So what do you think???? PLEASE REVIEW!!!!~ 


	24. The Hole

~ Authoress Note~ Alright well I hope you don't hate me for doing that to poor Ross, but you just wait revenge is sweet ^_^, anyways I only have a few more chapters for this Fic, I am going to write another one which of course is going to be a continuation of the story, If you have nay ideas for the title im all ears, SO REVIEW and tell me what you think ^_^  
  
~ Chapter 24~  
  
Ross felt the patter of rain on her bruised face, she opened on eye to the dripping rain and saw Hiei sleeping across from her, she looked at him he looked terrible and had some wounds that needed attention, well so did she but she wasn't interested in herself. She moved her knee slightly and realized he had bandaged it she looked at his arm,  
  
she tilted her head in the now pouring rain, and took out her Journal she began to sketch the dragon tattoo on a fresh piece of paper as the rain soaked the page she put it away, she bit her lip.  
  
'What can I do?' she thought as she inched over to where he lay asleep, she took a brick from the wall and pulled out some dry bandages and clothe.  
  
She dabbed the clothe on some raw scraps on his face, he flinched and opened his eyes to see her face near his as she cleaned his face, he pulled away when he noticed she had seen him looking at her.  
  
"No" She said softly pulling his face back to where she could get access to it.  
  
He smiled slightly "you know you can be sweet when you want to" he said as she smiled warmly,  
  
"Don't get use to it im just returning the favor" She said making him smile.  
  
She wrapped his wounds with the bandages she had hid in the false brick.  
  
"There" She said tighten the last knot. He watched her pack up the extra bandages.  
  
He watched her as she put the false brick back and she leaned painfully against the wall flinching she found a comfortable spot and closed her eyes listening to Mother Nature's music.  
  
"You here that" She said softly, Hiei moved his attention to her.  
  
" Hn"  
  
"That" she said listening to the pattering of the rain.  
  
"Its beautiful music" She said sighing as she fell asleep in the drizzling rain, Hiei watched her breath, and her shivering while she slept.  
  
He felt a bit guilty for having the luxury of warmth.  
  
'Should I' he thought as he watched her shiver harder, he moved to her side of the pin and looked down at the sleeping angel, he pulled her closer to him resting her head on his shoulder.  
  
She sighed from the new found warmth and snuggled closer to him making him blush.  
  
He fell asleep to her rhythmic breathing and without even noticing pulled her closer to him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ross woke up and realized, Hiei held her close to his body, shielding her from the harsh weather she sighed and brushed a spec of dirt from his cheek.  
  
'Maybe im finally breaking through that icy heart, too bad I'll have to shatter it again' She thought as she moved his arms from around her and sat up, she pulled out a bottle of pills, she swallowed two and then took another bottle and swallowed another.  
  
'I always knew this place was going to be the death of me' she thought as she put them away.  
  
"Well, Well, Well" said Marshal looking down at her.  
  
"Looks like we've got an early bird on our hands" he said with a girn.  
  
"Well you know what they always say" He said opening the gate, he woke Hiei up as he dragged her out.  
  
'Early Bird catches the worm" he said slamming the gate in Hiei's face.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ross looked over at the pole, and watched as they hit Hiei, turning him into a pin cushion , she frowned angrily.  
  
- I hate this place; I hate everyone in this God damn hell hole.  
  
Hiei and I have been here for almost 5 months now and I know that it is starting to get to him like it did to me the first time. I spent half a year last year in this hole and these 5 months makes it close to a year. Hiei looks beat and I know he is frustrated from being treated like an animal and not being able to fight against them, thought his body can take better hits than mine.  
  
My body is worse than ever torn and bruised I haven't seen my natural skin color since the day we arrived, I wonder if I have turned into a purple monster permanently. My knee is worse than ever Im sure of it now if I don't get that surgery I will be permanently disfigured and in pain till old age. I have scraps on my body and soul thought I know these last five months have mad me as tough as nails inside and out, I have grown calluses to their pain and this time I didn't let the evil inside me take over, I will never let that happen again.  
  
I think having Hiei here has made it easier to cope with being thrown into this hell once again. We have become good friends only having each other for company can do that to people, Im the only one that he lets tend to his wounds and he has begun to talk a lot more with me than anyone he has ever met.  
  
I know we are planning our escape, but the truth is Im not sure I can face the outside world once again, or better yet I don't think they can face me.-  
  
She shut the book as they threw Hiei inside the hole, pulling Ross out for her turn.  
  
~ Koenma's office~  
  
"Oh. Hiei would never deal with this unless" Said Koenma out loud to the ogre.  
  
"Yes but neither would Ross" said George.  
  
"I know" said Koenma shaking his head,  
  
"Look" he said pulling the ogre to his toddler face, "I want everything scrap of information on this guy," said Koenma as George nodded leaving to the file room.  
  
~ Later~  
  
"Here sir" said the ogre handing him the large file, Koenma snatched it and looked at it he began to freak out.  
  
" I NEED THIS GUY ARRESTED IMMEDIALTY" he yelled as George nodded and went to tell the authorities.  
  
' This is worse than I thought' he thought as he watched the monsters in the room outside his office run around with stacks of papers.  
  
~ So what do you think? REVIEW!!!!~ 


	25. Under Arrest

~ Chapter 25~  
  
It was dark and gloomy; all that could be seen was the search lights as they flashed.  
  
Hiei watched Ross in the dim light; she breathed in tiredly and seemed to be dreaming.  
  
She mumbled something and then jerked her head upright and then back to the side,  
  
'I wonder what she is dreaming about' he thought as he closed his eyes and entered her unguarded mind.  
  
~ Dream~  
  
"WHAT IS THIS" yelled a black haired woman holding up a Gi.  
  
"I don't know" said a little blond child shuffling her foot.  
  
"I want it gone you understand" she said throwing the Gi on the ground and stomping off to the kitchen.  
  
The girl looked hurt and grabbed the orange Gi she went out the door.  
  
~ Outside~  
  
"No" she said stopping herself from throwing away the clothing in the large trash can.  
  
"No she can't make me do this, I wanna be a fighter" She said stomping her foot as she went back to the door, she thought about opening it and going in there giving her mother a piece of her mind but decided to climb into her own window instead,  
  
She dropped in her room, it was a bright pink and she ran to her bed after hearing foot steps she threw the Gi under her bed and turned around just in time to meet her mother's gaze.  
  
"Come on" she said pulling the girl by the arm.  
  
"You're going to be late for miss. Manners" She said pulling her to the door and out of site.  
  
~ End of Dream~  
  
Ross pushed Hiei out of her mind; he snapped his eyes open and looked at her as she rolled her head on the wall, as she wrestled into another dream.  
  
"HN" he said as the search light flashed on her face and then back again.  
  
Before he knew it he had his hand on her cheek, she sighed lightly and moved closer to his hand, he pulled away catching himself finally.  
  
He watched her sigh again as she, yawned and found another comfortable position.  
  
~Koenma's Office~  
  
"Come on, come on I don't have all day I SAID ARREST HIM!" yelled as they ogres ran every which way.  
  
"Yes sir, we're working on it" said George,  
  
"Well WORK HARDER!!" He yelled as George ran to get the authorities.  
  
~ Mean While~  
  
Ross moved her knee unconsciously and snapped her eyes open from the surge of pain she received she breathed in deeply, trying not to scream, she clenched her teeth as she moved her knee into a comfortable position.  
  
She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and looked across from her, she had gotten use to seeing Hiei there, she watched him for a few seconds and then heard a noise at the gate, she looked over to see a bunch of green creatures breaking down the gate,  
  
Marshall ran out of his bunker with a gun aimed at its target.  
  
"THIS IS A PRIVATE CAMP" he yelled at the dozen or so demons as they flashed a light over into the hole and then back into his face.  
  
"Are you Major Marshall?" asked a large green monster with pink spots, and then Koenma appeared from behind him.  
  
Hiei stood up at the sight of the teen (He is in Teen form ^_^).  
  
"It took you long enough" Yelled Hiei as Marshall looked quickly from him to Koenma; he wasn't sure where to aim.  
  
"Marshall you're under arrest for the abuse of juveniles" Yelled Koenma as the green monsters around him moved in closer.  
  
He thought quickly and aimed the gun at Hiei.  
  
"You move one more inch and I swear I'll blow him away" He yelled as Koenma signaled them not to move, Hiei gritted his teeth.  
  
Ross clenched her teeth she laid on the ground unable to move without pain, she raised her hand it began to glow.  
  
" NOW YOU DIE" she said her eyes glowing a bright white she let go of the energy blast , it squeezed through the barbed gate and before Marshall could turn around to her gaze, it hit him head on in the stomach blowing him a few feet in the air and hitting the falling to the ground with a thud.  
  
"Now" yelled Koenma as the authorities went over to him tying him in chains as they put energy ropes around his unconscious body.  
  
Hiei looked behind him at Ross, who breathed raggedly as her eyes went back to their usual striking blue gaze.  
  
He looked at her as the energy blast took its toll on her body making her weak and feeble, she passed out, falling on his chest, and he looked down at her in shock.  
  
'She really did it she put herself in danger just to save me from eaten lead' he thought as Koenma walked over to cage and stared down at the two mangled teens, he opened the barbed cage.  
  
"You know Hiei" he started making Hiei look up.  
  
"She wouldn't have done that for just anyone" he finished making Hiei look at her and then stood up, he moved Ross a little so that he could get to his feet, he scooped her up careful not to bump her shattered knee, and walked out of the cage past Koenma.  
  
"So what now?" he asked as he watched them cart the guards and Marshall away.  
  
"Well first off I want to get those wounds treated, and then we'll go from there" he said Hiei had his back to Koenma, but Koenma saw him nod slightly, as he walked out of the camp towards the portal opened earlier by Koenma. 


	26. Sugary Sweet Revenge

~ Authoress' Note~ Ah yes sweet, sweet revenge ^_^ now don't you just love this Fic!! PLEASE REVIEW!!~  
  
~ Chapter 26~  
  
Hiei walked in Koenma's office, all the ogres stopped what they were doing and cleared a path for the two, he opened the door to Koenma's office and saw Kurama and the rest of the gang sitting in the room, they turned and their mouths dropped at the site of the two mangled teens, and what surprised them even more was that Hiei was carrying her, He looked at them emotionless and shut the door behind him.  
  
"Are you alright Hiei?" asked Kurama a bit worried.  
  
"Yes fox im fine" he said a bit harsh as he went to lay Ross on the unoccupied leather couch.  
  
"Man shrimp you look beat" said Kuwa, Hiei turned around with a glare.  
  
"HN you're one to talk" he said  
  
"Hey shut up shorty" he said as Hiei growled.  
  
"Children, is this really the time" said Kurama they stopped at the movement of Ross body.  
  
She groaned and opened her eye slowly,  
  
"OH my head" she said going to touch her head, but then saw Hiei's face.  
  
"You alright" She said tiredly, he nodded and she smiled a bit.  
  
"Good" she said sitting up slowly,  
  
"Are you alright?" asked Kurama as she focused her eyes on him, She turned to Hiei.  
  
"When did they come?" she asked confused.  
  
"HN Koenma called them" He said.  
  
"O" she said looking back at them all.  
  
"Oh Ross" said Yukina running to her and embracing her, Ross caught her balance and flinched at the weight of Yukina's embrace.  
  
"Yeah Im alright" She said softly as Yukina let go, Ross stood up painfully, she leaned a bit back and Hiei reacted by supporting her.  
  
"You know you shouldn't be standing up" he said as she leaned againt him for support.  
  
"And when have I ever done what im suppose too?" she asked looking at him and then she began to hop to the bathroom.  
  
"See" She said smiling.  
  
"There is always an answer, now im going to take a shower and finally solve the mystery of what color I am" she said making Keiko and Botan giggle.  
  
"Later" she said closing the door behind her.  
  
They turned their gaze from the door to Hiei,  
  
"When did you begin to care about her will being?" asked Yusuke crossing his arms.  
  
"HN Guess being stuck in hell with only one person does that to a guy, besides" he said turning around.  
  
"She saved my life," he said as they looked at his back in shock, he shrugged and walked out of the side door to find another bathroom to clean up.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ross lifted her head to the hot water pouring down her dirty face,  
  
'Why did I save his life' she thought as she looked at the porcelain wall of the shower.  
  
'Because you still care about him' said a voice in her head.  
  
'HN' she thought as she turned the water off.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
She looked at herself in the mirror.  
  
'Well' she thought as she straightened out the clothes she had found provided for her, she tilted her head.  
  
'At least I don't look like a mud ball anymore' she thought as she sighed putting her hand on the door knob, she turned it.  
  
~ Out side~  
  
The gang sat around the office in random places, as Koenma sat at his chair reading a large pile of notes and files,  
  
Hiei had joined them earlier and sat by the window.  
  
They heard the door knob click, and turned their attention to it, and their eyes widened at the site.  
  
Ross stood there, she was 5'5 and wore a cranberry quarter sleeved shirt that hugged her curves and a pair of baggy blue jeans, her hair was in a French braid ending at her shoulder blades, and she had a new pair of black combat boots, she leaned against the crutches that had been provided for her, her face was bruised and cut in several places, but she still looked elegant.  
  
She hobbled over to the couch and sat down.  
  
"I see you finally decided to help us out" said Ross glaring at Koenma.  
  
"I had to make sure he was a demon and then I had to go find his file , it was complicated" said Koenma as Ross looked at him and then at Hiei who threw a roll of bandages she caught it in mid air and roll up her pant leg, the team grimaced at the sight of it.  
  
"Yeah ok fine" said Ross as she began to push her knee cap back into position she clenched her teeth as she wrapped it tightly.  
  
"You know you really should get that"  
  
She looked at Kurama interrupting him with an icy glare.  
  
"I don't have the money nor the time" She said as she tightened the last knot.  
  
She stood up and grabbed her crutches,  
  
They looked at her as she went to the door.  
  
"If you don't mind im going back to visit a certain Major" she said as their mouths drop,  
  
"NO WAIT" yelled Koenma as she shut the door with a snap, Hiei watched her leave, he just crossed his eyes and leaned against the wall, the team looked at him.  
  
"Don't you even care?" they asked as he smirked.  
  
"I did my debt to her, besides he deserves what's coming to him" he said closing his eyes as they looked at him in shock and then back at the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ross walked down the dark damp hallway, she was now in the basement and could sense the bastard's energy close by.  
  
'Where is he?' she thought,  
  
as she looked through the small windows provided at the top of each cell door, she stopped suddenly at the sight of Marshall lying against the dirty cell wall, she grinned evilly and placed her crutches a side she took out a metal object from her sleeve and stuck it into the hole, all that could be heard was the clinking of metal for a few seconds and then the door opened a crack she smirked harder and placed the instrument in her pocket and slammed the door open.  
  
"WAKE UP TIME" she yelled with red pits for eyes,  
  
Marshall woke up with a jerk and Ross smiled evilly at him.  
  
"OH LOOK I SEE WE HAVE AN EARLY BIRD" she screamed hitting him hard in the gut as he doubled over,  
  
"What was that huh" She said lowering her ear.  
  
"Not enough eh alright then"  
  
-BAM-  
  
She hit him again making him spit out blood,  
  
"Oh now doesn't that just taste great, sweet, sweet revenge" She said with bite of sarcasm.  
  
"You bitch you never did learn to respect your elders" He said picking himself off the floor and tripping her but swiping his leg, she fell with a thud.  
  
He stood up with a bit of trouble and stared down at her mangled body, he raised his foot above her knee,  
  
"You never did learn the place of women let me TEACH IT TO YOU" he yelled slamming his foot into her mangled knee making her, making her shriek in pain.  
  
She screamed with all her might at the pain she endured, he grinned evilly as he took her by the scruff of her shirt up to his face, she flinched at the tightness.  
  
"Too bad, you were quite an attractive girl" He said with a pouting lip.  
  
Ross chuckled softly, and a grin spread across her face.  
  
"What" he said frowning now.  
  
"What are you laughing about" he said as she laughed louder.  
  
"You fool' she said as he raised an eyebrow, tightening his grip.  
  
"You forget, you're on my turf now and that means" She stuck her hand in his gut and emitted a bright energy blast that sent him hitting the opposite wall, she landed on the floor with grace and stood up, now staring down at him.  
  
"That unlike your 'camp' this place doesn't have shield against spirit energy meaning" She said raising her hand.  
  
"I am quite stronger than you, and you have been beat" She said lowering head at the last words she formed an energy ball and smirked at the fear written on his face.  
  
"A woman's place HN, the only difference between me and men is that I have no mercy against my enemies" she said smirking evilly.  
  
"GOOD BYE!" she yelled firing the ball at the cowering Marshall, the room went completely white.  
  
~ Mean while~  
  
The team ran down the stairs quickly,  
  
Kuwa stopped in mid run; they stopped and turned to him  
  
"What got cramps?" asked Yusuke as Kuwa looked over at him.  
  
"Something just let go a whole lot of spirit energy" He said they looked at him and then took off down the stairs.  
  
~*~*~*~ They entered the basement and heard voices from one of the cells they ran over to it, but were blinded by a bright light  
  
-Light-  
  
They shielded their eyes from the light and then looked at what was in the cell and gasped.  
  
There was Ross floating a couple feet off the ground and she faced a pile of rubble.  
  
They looked wide eyed "WHAT DID YOU DO!" yelled Koenma as she descended to the ground and faced then her eyes turning back to sapphire.  
  
" I killed him" She said plainly as she took her crutches and began to walk up the hall out of sight into the dark, they looked wide eyed from her back to the rubble and their mouths dropped.  
  
~ So what do you think??? PLEASE REVIEW!!! I hope you like my Fic, by the way Im about to finish this one and start writing the next, any ideas for a title??? ^_^ well REVIEW!!!~ 


	27. New Beginning

~ PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW ^_^ I NEED THEM PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!! (Don't you just love me caps) well anyways PLEASE REVIEW!!~  
  
~ Chapter 27~  
  
Ross sat in Koenma's office waiting for him and the others to return she stared at the floor and then realized there was figure in the shadows, she went on guard and switched out her blade and went into defense.  
  
"Who's there?" she asked looking into the shadows,  
  
"HN"  
  
She sighed in relief that was only Hiei she sat back down on the couch near the door.  
  
"You kill him?" he asked plainly, Ross just nodded.  
  
"Yup" She said plainly laying back on the couch.  
  
He watched her as he propped her leg on the arm rest and put her arms behind her head, she took out a gold watch from her pocket and began to count softly.  
  
"Four, Three, Two"  
  
The door burst open, revealing a red faced Koenma; she put the watch back in her pocket.  
  
"Right on time as always" She said softly getting comfortable for the lecture she was about to hear.  
  
"Are you nuts my dad is going to kill me" He said as Yusuke closed the door behind him the team sat around the room.  
  
"Good, then maybe you'll learn to deal with problems yourself" She said making him pout.  
  
" well I was going to" He said with his arms crossed.  
  
"HN right you were probably going to get George do it" she mumbled.  
  
"What was that?" he asked as she sighed.  
  
"Oh nothing" She said tiredly, but Hiei heard it and smirked at the comment.  
  
"That's what I thought, I looked at some files and have decided that the safest thing for you and Hiei right now is to go back to the base" He said making Ross eyes flash a bright red.  
  
'What do you mean the SAFEST THING? THE WHOLE REASON WE'RE IN THIS MESS IS BECAUSE OH THAT DAMN PLACE!" she yelled angrily.  
  
"Yes well actually it's not; you see when you were sent there, demons began to take control of the weak minds on some of the humans, these demons are under the control and working together with Darien whom as you know has been trying to get a hold of the power of the amethyst stone,"  
  
He said pointing to her pendant which was also accompanied by her dog tags and the tear gem she had received from Yukina.  
  
"And what make you think they are still not possessed?" she asked.  
  
"Well after you two were transported here we had a clean up crew go there and capture all of the demons, and turn the humans back to normal," he said as she sighed.  
  
'Alright fine what ever can I go then?" she asked rolling her eyes, he nodded as she stood up.  
  
Kurama looked at her leg.  
  
"You really should"  
  
" Let's not and say we did, im already behind on my payments and in a serious debt from the last operation, I think I'll bare the pain," She said as he looked at her worried she hobbled out the door Hiei right behind her back to their old one of a kind cabin.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She kicked the shabby door open with her free leg and hobbled in collapsing on the bunk with utter exhaustion.  
  
"Man who every thought crutches would be suck a bitch" she said breathing hard as Hiei smirked, he jumped up into his bunk.  
  
She took her inhaler "Night" She said turning off the light by throwing her boot at the switch.  
  
"Night" he said turned away from her.  
  
She sighted taking out her shabby leather book.  
  
- Well,  
  
It's finally over, the bastard is dead and I am free to live my life without him breathing down my neck. I only hope he leaned his lesson not to under estimate anyone especially when you are a wimp and have a force field in front of you, well the only thing I know is that the battle is won and now it's on to the WAR!!-  
  
She packed up her journal and snuggled up with stuffed dog; she closed her eyes slowly and drifted off to sleep.  
  
~ So what do you think PLEASE REVIEW!!!!~ 


	28. Fifteen

~ Authoress' note~ Hey well I just wanted to say that I really don't think that Ross is a Mary-sue and all. I can understand her being one in sapphire eyes but that was because I wrote that in the narrative's prospective of how the boys saw her. Anyways if you read Behind Enemy Lines which you obviously did because you are reading this, You would see that she isn't all she's cracked up to be. Anyways I will get further into that in my next Fic, which I will start soon, Thanks for the title ideas I'll think about it, anyways PLEASE REVIEW and don't tell me that you think she is a Mary- sue cause if you really read all my fics than you would know that she isn't anyways Ahh. feels good to get that off my chest, Sorry if I sounded like a bitch it's just it really hurts me when someone says that, well PLEASE REVIEW AND ENJOY ^_^~  
  
~ Chapter 28~  
  
Hiei watched as Ross aimed her gun at the target, things had gone back to normal around the camp, no more evil demons trying to kill them and they were back in their old cabin for good,  
  
He watched as she shot the bullet, she was way off grazing a tree.  
  
"Damn" She muttered as she readjusted her ear muffs.  
  
' I have the worse aim in this entire universe, no wonder I never beat anyone' She said aiming at the large bull' eye she shot again this time she almost another target 100 feet away.  
  
'Alright" she yelled stomping away she threw down her stuff,  
  
"I give up' she said, Hiei couldn't help but smirk at her antics.  
  
"Don't even" she said giving him a death glare as she passed him.  
  
"You couldn't hit that target if your life depended on it" he said not listening to her last comment.  
  
"Hardy Her Herr" She said sarcastically as he smirked at her answer.  
  
"You two are dismissed, be at the flag pole at 7 hundred hours" he said as he saluted then and left, they began their long walk 'home'.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Hiei looked at her through the corner of his eye; she did look a lot better since they had been freed from hell on Earth.  
  
He looked at her knee she still walked with a limp but she gained a tolerance to the pain, to bad Yukina couldn't heal her, Ross wouldn't let her saying since she had killed she didn't deserve help on her injuries.  
  
'Stubborn Onna' he thought as they sun began to set as they walked in the woods to their cabin.  
  
Ross looked at him "Who are you calling an Onna" She said making him smirk,  
  
"Would you rather me call you a man" he said, and to his surprised she used his word 'Hn'  
  
"No I'd rather you called me by my name" She said  
  
"Hn" he said as he smiled.  
  
"That's what I thought you would say" she said walking into the pitch black cabin she flicked on the lights.  
  
"Happy Birthday Ross" yelled Botan,  
  
Ross just about jumped out of her skin from the shock.  
  
"Geeze you scared the shit out of me" Said Ross holding her chest.  
  
"Oh sorry but Koenma wanted me to come fetch you and I figured" She said opening up a white box revealing a slice of cake.  
  
"That since it WAS your birthday I would come and surprise you" Said Botan with a large grin plastered on her face.  
  
"Great.," said Ross. She looked at the cake with pink frosting and sprinkles.  
  
"Sorry to burst your bubble Bo, but I- don't- uh- eat- cake" She said making Botan pout.  
  
"Oh well" She said closing the box.  
  
"Here give it to Hiei" she said handing it to Ross, she shrugged and handed it to the confused fire demon.  
  
"Uh today is your birthday?" he asked as she rubbed the back of her head.  
  
"Yeah, Hehe sorry I didn't tell you" she said with the famous Son grin.  
  
"Yes well you're the big One-Five" said Botan grabbing her hand.  
  
"Come on Koenma is waiting" She said pulling her out the door,  
  
"Wait for what?" she asked but it was too late she was holding onto the back of Botan's ore in the mid-air.  
  
"Grr... I hate this job" She said as Botan zoomed out of sight.  
  
~ Koenma's Office~  
  
"Ogre FIND THOSE PAPERS" yelled Koenma throwing papers every which way.  
  
"Sir, Here is this it" he said holding up a large file reading -Ross Gem- on it Koenma grabbed it and began to scan the contents.  
  
-Door-  
  
"Uh Koenma sir" said Botan, entering the room.  
  
"Yes what is it" he said not raising his head.  
  
"I have her" Said Botan, Koenma lifted his head.  
  
"Well bring her in here" He said in his tot voice, she nodded and Ross walked in, Botan closed the door behind them.  
  
"So" said Ross flopping lazily on the couch.  
  
"What did I do this time?" she asked as Koenma closed the file.  
  
"What would make you think that" he said jumping off the chair.  
  
"Because every time you wanna have a little chat I've blown up something or stolen an artifact or something" she said as he came closer to her.  
  
"Well have you done any of that lately?" he asked she looked confused.  
  
"Well. no" She said hesitant of what her answer might do.  
  
"I have you here because your powers are now able to be transferred" he said as she sat up quickly.  
  
"What, do you mean?" she asked raising an eye-brow, she wore her greens (camouflage) including a hat tightly placed over her hair which was in a low messy pony tail, she looked very boyish as usual and her dusty face didn't help the problem.  
  
He pointed to her neck and she pulled out the three ornaments around her neck, dog tags, a tear gem and her unicorn pendant with the amethyst stone embedded in it.  
  
"Quite a collection you have there" he said as she took the pendant from around her neck handing it o him with a death glare.  
  
"HN" she said making him look at her before he went back to his desk.  
  
"You've been around Hiei too much" he said as she said his trademark once again.  
  
He hopped onto his chair and looked at her.  
  
"You see since you are the youngest possessor of the gem, it automatically starts to react to you at the age the last possessor started using it" he said as her moth made an 'O'.  
  
"So what do you mean, how will it start reacting?" she asked as Koenma pulled out a file, with her name on it.  
  
"Well it's different with every case, but most likely it will start to take energy from your body to supply itself with enough power to with stand the universe." He said as Ross went wide eyes.  
  
"So in other words, it's going to make me weak" she said, he nodded.  
  
"The bad news is, that sense it has been re awoken, it will start to send out energy signals to Makai which will put you in worse danger than you have experienced." He said, but she didn't show any emotion.  
  
"Ok, so what you're saying is that I am going to have demons on my ass for the rest of my life" she said.  
  
" well, that's why I brought you here, usually in cases lie this we separate the stone from the possessor but in your case it would kill you so, I have decided that the best thing for you is to send you to a safe house" He said as she backed up a bit.  
  
"Woo Hold up a minute what the hell do you mean a safe house?" she asked , Koenma didn't change is stature.  
  
"A safe house a place where you wouldn't be able to be detected because of a larger power masking your own" he said as she raised an eye-brow.  
  
"So uh where is this safe House?"  
  
"Well here would be best" She just about choked on her own tongue.  
  
"NO, NO WAY IN MAKAI HELL I AM GOING TO STAY HERE!" she yelled in an uproar.  
  
"That's the expected you to say, so I figured out a back plan that should work momentarily till we find another solution" he said raising his hand over the gem, he pushed out a yellow aura making the item glow a magnificent purple, she watched it for a second and then felt her body tingle and she fell to the ground in pain.  
  
Botan knelt down to her "Koenma sir what are you doing?" asked Botan in tears as Ross screamed in agony.  
  
"This is the only way to make the stone undetectable, im draining her power, and suppressing her energy, it will ultimately make her weaker but will keep her from being destroyed by half of Makai" he said finally stopping the draining process making the stone go back normal.  
  
Ross lay on the floor her eyes were orbs of blue, she looked over at him barley able to move.  
  
"How much power did you take sir" asked Botan cradling Ross' head.  
  
"About half, she's now at a normal human's energy level, she should be fine, though I still worry that might not be enough" he said as Botan glared at him.  
  
"How can you say that look at her" she yelled.  
  
"It's just, if someone does find her and tries to unleash the stone, Ross will ultimately give her life to protect it, it's a natural instinct that sets in after the stone has been discovered, her one purpose is to keep that stone out of hands. I just don't know if this is a good idea is all" he said as Botan looked down at Ross stroking her blond curls.  
  
"Oh Koenma" She said softly as Ross eyes shut from exhaustion.  
  
~ Yeah, Yeah I know im mean, There are you happy for all the Mary-Sue killers hope you enjoy the next chappie, (P.S this was already in my plan you really didn't have any effect on what I wrote sorry, well anyways if you don't like what I've wrote then don't read it no one's forcing you to ^_^ sorry the Bitch in me decided to write that, PLEASE REVIEW~ 


	29. Reality Hits

~ Authoress' Note~ Hey sorry about my Bitch Fest last time but I feel a whole lo better ^_^ So REVIEW!!!~  
  
~ Chapter 29~  
  
Botan dragged Ross to the cabin door and knocked, Hiei answered looking unfazed,  
  
"What happened to her?" he asked taking her body from Botan.  
  
"Lets just say Koenma's gone out of his mind" she said as she gave Ross body over and Hiei placed her on her bed.  
  
"HN is she gonna be alright?" he asked as Botan moved over to them.  
  
"I hope so, here" She said handing Hiei a note.  
  
He took it with a confused look.  
  
"It's for Ross it should explain everything to her," Hiei nodded and pocketed it.  
  
"Well im off" she said as she closed the door behind her.  
  
Hiei stared at the door as it flapped in the wind, and then back at Ross, she lay on her side, and she breathed in a deep breath and moved to a position on her back.  
  
"HN" he said going up to his bunk he watched her and then remembered the note, he took it out of his pocket.  
  
'Should I' he thought  
  
He shrugged and opened the note, he read a few sentences and his eyes went wide.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ross stirred in the dead of night, she opened her eyes to see a letter in her hand, she looked curiously at it and went to move her hand closer but a surge of pain bit her; she flinched but still brought the note to eye level.  
  
- Ross,  
  
-As you probably have noticed, your energy signal has decreased immensely and the fact that you are half as strong as you were this morning is probably just sinking in, but the truth is you are now a human, or at least you only have your human strength, I should have told you my plan would be so drastic on your body and soul but then you wouldn't have done it.  
  
Sadly doing this means you are never going to be as strong as you once was, guard the stone and to stay out of trouble.  
  
Koenma-  
  
Ross looked at the note tears in her eyes,  
  
"Ah crap im crying" she whispered with a sniffle.  
  
'DAMNIT, why does shit like this always happen to me?' she thought as she threw the now crumbled note in her bag.  
  
She sniffed, and heard Hiei stir, she looked up at his bunk, and he hopped down to her bed side.  
  
"Read the note" he said she nodded trying to hold back the sobs,  
  
"Are you crying?" he asked surprised, she just broke down right then and there.  
  
"Don't look at me" she said now on her side away from her view.  
  
"Why?" he asked in a confused voice.  
  
"Because I promised myself I would never cry" She said this took him by surprise.  
  
"Why would you promise yourself something like that?" he asked as she sniffled.  
  
"BECAUSE IT'S A WEAKNESS" She yelled now sobbing.  
  
"O" is all he could say.  
  
She sniffled again, he placed his hand on her shoulder, she turned to his gaze her face splotched and red from the tears that streamed down her face, she breathed in and embraced him , which took him back, he fixed his composure and sat on the bed with her in his arms,  
  
She rubbed her tears on his bare chest, he blushed at that and she laughed.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I got you all wet" She said with a laugh as she wiped his chest dry, he chuckled a little.  
  
"Its alright I needed a shower" he said as they both broke out in laughter.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
They woke up to the sound of the sound off and went to the flag pole as usual.  
  
Ross whipped her brow it was hot now and since she only had human stretch it took a larger toll on her than usual.  
  
"Well" said the commander in front of them he whipped his brow.  
  
"Because of the weather, you are getting the day off, which mean as long as you are on school grounds you may do what you please, DISMISSED" he said saluting them as he went in the A.C Mess Hall.  
  
"Alright, well we deserve a break" Said Ross with a smile as they walked down to the cabin.  
  
"HN sure" said Hiei obviously bored, she looked at him.  
  
"And why are you so down?" she asked as he glanced at her.  
  
"No reason" he said as they went to enter the cabin he stopped her from going in.  
  
"What?" she asked as he smirked.  
  
"Why don't we train?" he asked, she crossed her arms.  
  
"Me train please I probably can't even lift my sword, not to mention fight with it" She said as he smiled.  
  
"Well then I guess you need to train" he said running in the cabin and out so quickly with their katanas that Ross thought he was standing still, he pulled her into the brush.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Hiei are you insane" she said as he pulled her through the woods at lighting speed, he stopped making her ram into his back.  
  
"What is it now?" she asked as he dropped their swords and she looked at what was in front of them her mouth dropped.  
  
"OH HELL NO, NO WAY" she said backing away from the lake, but it was too late Hiei had already pushed her in.  
  
~ Ross' POV~  
  
I floated in the water, though it felt great I still couldn't see and I couldn't swim, I struggled a bit to get to the surface but seemed to be going down instead of up, then I felt a grip on my wrist and something yank me to fresh air,  
  
I breathed in the air and whipped the water from my eyes to see Hiei with a big grin on his face.  
  
"That was so not funny" I said with a you're-going-to-die glare.  
  
'Yes it was and look you CAN swim" he said as I realized I was actually floating in the middle of the lake, after realizing this I freaked out and went back under Hiei just laughed ad pulled me back up.  
  
"I can't believe you did that" I said playfully shoving him, he didn't have a shirt on, and had the wildest smile.  
  
"Well I did so get use to it" he said pushing me under, I got up and pushed him under.  
  
~ End of Ross' POV~  
  
This went on for awhile and then they got tired and swam back to the dock.  
  
"I still can't swim that well' Said Ross squeezing water from her hair.  
  
"Yeah you're right you can't" he said as she pushed him a bit.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Alright" said Hiei as he went into a defense mode.  
  
"Give me all you've got" he said as she positioned the blade she had some trouble.  
  
"Alright then" she said charging at him with as much speed as she could muster but Hiei easily dodged it and hit her in the side, swiping her feet making her lose her balance and land on the floor on her butt.  
  
"You're right you can't handle that thing" He said teasing her as she pouted.  
  
"Hey shut up, at least I can hold it" she said proud of herself.  
  
"Ha" he said as she just sheathed her sword and sat on a rock, Hiei did the same and sat beside her, she watched as the sun sat on the pink and purple horizon.  
  
"Didn't realize how late it's gotten" she said as the sun went below the horizon.  
  
"Yeah" he said lingering his gaze on her, she sighed and closed her eyes.  
  
"Ross" he said suddenly now all she could make out was the outline of his face.  
  
"Hmm" she said as he looked at her bright eyes.  
  
'I can't take this anymore she's driving my mad' he thought as he watched her turn her gaze to him, before he could help himself he caught her lips with his.  
  
Ross was in pure shock she didn't know how to react was he doing this because she is weaker than him? Hiei tried to deepen the kiss, Ross eyes widened and she pulled away slapping him hard across the face and stood up with her fists clentched.  
  
Hiei held his cheek it stung from the hit.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT" she said her teeth clenched, her eyes shown red.  
  
"YOU THINK JUST CAUSE IM WEAK YOU CAN TAKE ADVANTAGE OF ME!" she yelled she pulled her katana from her side and pulled it out.  
  
'YOU KNOW WHAT I GIVE UP" she said dropping the sword to the ground.  
  
"I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE ONE OF THE ONLY PEOPLE I TRUTED TRIES TO GROPE ME! You think just cause im a human you can do what you please?" she yelled stomping off in the dark forest.  
  
Hiei sat there in pure shock, then a movement in the trees caught his attention he clenched his teeth and was about to go after it until a hand cause him from behind.  
  
~ So what do you think??? PLEASE REVIEW!!~ 


	30. Had to Ask

~ Authoress' Note~ HEY this is the LAST I repeat LAST chapter of this Fic, The next Fic is going to be called' MISUNDERSTOOD' Well now you know SO LOOK FOR IT and REVIEW IT ^_^ ~  
  
~ Chapter 30~  
  
Hiei sat there in pure shock, and then a movement in the trees caught his attention he clenched his teeth and was about to go after it until a hand caught him from behind.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He turned around to see Botan's smiling face.  
  
"Hello" she said as Hiei covered her mouth.  
  
"There's a demon here you fool" He said as she took his hand from her mouth.  
  
"I know, we have someone on it, Koenma needs to talk to you" she said now in a serious tone, he nodded.  
  
~ Koenma's Office~  
  
Hiei walked in the office.  
  
"Oh Hiei glad to see you're here" he said going to him.  
  
"HN"  
  
"Well anyways I need you to do something" he said as Hiei nodded gruffly, obviously in a bad mood from before.  
  
"I need you to take Ross home" he said making Hiei lose his balance slightly.  
  
"WHAT" he yelled.  
  
" Ross' in danger and she needs to go to a safe house, in other words her house besides my own is the only place I can think of placing her in" he said as Hiei sat down.  
  
"Look" Koenma started.  
  
"If we don't take her there than she will ultimately die by a demon's hands" he said as Hiei looked up.  
  
"Alright fine" he said gruffly taking Koenma by surprise.  
  
"Well I want you to watch her till tomorrow, and then you need to make her faint so that she won't know that you are taking her home till she has been discovered" he said as Hiei nodded a little unsure.  
  
"Make sure you have her stuff and that you have enough time to get her to capsule corp." he said as Hiei looked confused.  
  
"Why there?" he asked a bit confused.  
  
" I just have a gut feeling that, that is the best place to send her for now, Put this around her wrist, it will keep her from leaving without a family member or close family friend with a youki higher than her own" he explained. Hiei nodded and pocketed the bracelet.  
  
"Alright" he said standing up.  
  
"I find it kinda strange that you are so up to this" said Koenma.  
  
"Let's just say we're not exactly talking, and besides it's the best for her right" he said as Koenma nodded, Hiei left.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hiei entered the room looking over at Ross' bunk she had her back to him.  
  
He took off his shirt and hopped into his bunk.  
  
"Im never going to fight again and im NEVER speaking to you" she said as he looked at her bunk and sighed.  
  
"HN"  
  
'I figured as much' he thought as he drifted off to sleep, not aware of how hard tomorrow would be.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"COME ON" yelled their commander as they did push ups in the mud, Ross what covered from head to toe, not an inch of skin shown thought the muck.  
  
"Come on MY MOMMA can do better than that" he said pushing her head in the mud.  
  
"Alright!!" she yelled, "ENOUGH" she got up and glared at the commander her blazing blue eyes being the only thing recognizable, she stomped off.  
  
~ Ross POV~  
  
I walked in the woods, I didn't even care that y face was plastered with rime.  
  
'Can this day get any worse?' I thought as something hit me in the back of the head, I feel to the ground and looked through blurred eyes at the culprit, Hiei looked down at me.  
  
'I just had to ask' I thought as everything went black.  
  
~ Authoress' Note~ IM DONE WITH THIS Fic Don't forget that my next Fic is called 'MISUNDERSTOOD' Look for it and REVIEW IT, PLEASE REVIEW ^_^ Bu BYES~ 


End file.
